Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: When the Elric Brothers are sent away to Dublith with Izumi they find themselves thrusted into a new problem. A man has the power to control Red Water and is after Edward! How will the Elric Brothers get out of this one and will everyone survive this big ordeal? (Part II of Broken-Hearted Brothers Series) *NEW READERS READ PART ONE FIRST TO AVOID SPOILERS!*
1. Recovering from Darkness

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Hello everyone long time no see! I'm back finally from my short break...well kinda. My Fanfiction friend convinced me to post the first chapter of Part II. So, I actually finished this three days ago and I'm working on future stories like my KH and FMA crossover and stuff. Sadly, I won't be posting again for about another week and a half because I'm preparing for my AP exams. Also, I won't be posting on weekends either for a while because I won't have internet. But after the week and a half is up I will be posting a lot more! Anyway, let me stop talking and please enjoy Chapter 1 of Part II!**

* * *

**Chapter One – Recovering from Darkness**

The night sky was filled with many bright stars as Edward Elric rested on his back and gazed up at them on the Rockbell's balcony. The atmosphere was very calming due to the gentle breeze and the crickets singing their happy tunes. He felt so relaxed that he decided to let his hair down, wear a tank top and shorts, and leave his metal and flesh feet naked. Yes, he looked very relaxed on the outside, but on the inside there still seemed to be a strong lingering pain in his heart. He was still recovering from the painful darkness that the Homunculi had put him and his Brother through.

Speaking of his Brother, Alphonse was also recovering from everything that had happened. While Edward was forced and ordered to come back to Resembool by Mustang, he had been visiting Claire Clarkerston. The woman hadn't been doing well and it was almost her time as well to leave the Earth. Apparently, Venllie's death had affected her greatly and put a lot of stress on her heart. A few days after everything had happened she had a heart attack and had to be rushed to the Hospital by her neighbor.

Alphonse was sleeping downstairs tonight, because he felt as though his Brother needed sometime to be alone.

"...Ven..." he looked up at the sky and frowned. But suddenly just as he was about to shut his eyes and sleep under the stars, Winry came outside. She was holding a glass of water and a small blanket. "Hey, I need to tell you something Edward..." she said. Tears were in her eyes. Edward pushed himself off the floor with his elbows and walked over to her. Her eyes and faced were full of color.

"What is it Winry?"

"Your teacher called the other day." Winry closed the door behind her and walked over to join Edward. Without thinking she tossed the blanket over his shoulders and sat down beside him. "She said that she would like for you and Al to go to Dublith and stay with her for a while." Edward tensed, "Teacher wants us to come to Dublith?!" he then shot up from the balcony floor.

At first he just sat there trying to picture a nice her greeting him and his brother into her home. But he knew that would never happen. As soon as he grabbed the doorknob she would thrust the door open and kick him into a building and then start battling him like a devilish barbarian. He gulped at the thought and plopped back down on his back.

"I'll p-pass on that one."

Winry laughed "I think a little sparing with her would help you and Al a lot."

Edward rolled his eyes at her. He knew that it would hurt them both...inside and out. "No. I refuse to go! I'm not dealing with that dragon lady! Th-...!"

The door that Winry had closed slammed open. Edward screamed from the surprise and backed away. No...it couldn't be! He saw the long white dress, the dreadful dreads, and the large bulky fists balled up tightly. Her face was covered in thick darkness but he could still see her scary expression.

"I come all the way to Resembool to help you recover and this is what I find?! You back talking me with your little friend."

"Hi Teacher! No I was just telling Winry how nice and wonderful you are! H-how have you bee...AHHHH!"

Izumi Curtis was there looking down on her pupil ready to attack like a wild bear.

"Brother! Teacher is here!" Alphonse also appeared behind her. But it was already too late. Izumi had begun her attack on her small and cowardly prey.

**~ Central Headquarters Mustang's Office ~**

Hawkeye and Havoc slowly walked in to see the Colonel doing the usual, paper work. They could tell that the Colonel was exhausted due to everything that had just recently happened."Hey there Colonel, how have you been?" Havoc asked with a big smile. Mustang threw up his hand a little that was supposed to be a hello.

Hawkeye walked over and gently sat down on the sofa. Havoc joined her but plopped down into it in a not so sophisticated way.

"Some has come up and I think we need to go investigate it." Mustang finally managed words and stopped writing.

"Well, what is it! It's something I couldn't handle!" Havoc bragged.

Hawkeye tilted her head a little and also asked what the situation was.

Mustang handed her a long report and she began reading out loud for everyone to here.

_There have been many reports recently of people developing a strange and unknown illness in Dublith over the past two weeks. People have been coughing up blood, becoming dizzy and have been fainting, and for some they have even met their end. This illness could also be tied to the strange liquid spotted on the ground as well. It is a thick red and squishy which is very similar to jelly. People have also claimed that they have seen a tall figure pouring this strange substance into people's drinks and the water system around town. This situation is still being investigated._

Hawkeye handed him back the report as she became lost in deep thoughts. "This does seem interesting..." she said. Havoc rubbed his chin and leaned back on the couch more. "So you want us to go with you?" he asked.

"Yes."

Havoc sighed, "If only boss could investigate. It's too bad he's still recovering."

Mustang let the papers fall on his desk. "I wonder how Fullmetal is doing?"

The three looked at each other and then prepared to make their leave to Dublith.

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	2. Comfort Feelings and Love Interests

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter Two – Comfort Feelings**

It wasn't the sunshine shining down in his face that woke him up from his deep sleep. It was loud voices coming from downstairs that pulled him into a new day. Edward Elric climbed out of bed still sore from his teacher's beatings.

He wrapped a warm blanket around his body and smiled, then headed downstairs. When he made it down he saw Alphonse, Winry, Izumi, and Pinako sitting at a kitchen table eating breakfast. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." Pinako teased. Edward smiled but then it faded as he faced the door and unlocked it.

"Brother, where are you going?"

"Out...I'll be back though..." he replied.

"Ed, I made breakfast. Are you sure you aren't hungry?" Winry asked.

Edward nodded and left the house alone.

Izumi let her fork fall on her plate and looked at the others. "How long has he been like this?" she asked. Alphonse sighed before standing up at the table and sitting up against the wall on the floor.

"After Venllie died, Edward completely broke down. He was okay for a while and we would visit Ms. Clarkerston. But then he got to where he didn't want to go at all. He's been sleeping a lot and not talking much to anyone. And these walks he takes are starting to be a regular thing too." Alphonse explained.

Izumi nodded showing that she understood. Winry however stood up and pulled a belt over her small baggy shorts. Then, very quickly slipped on her slip on shoes and grabbed her black coat. And with that was out the door.

Alphonse looked at Pinako and Izumi and then back at the floor, "Winry has been really worried about him too. She says that she's tried countless times to cheer him up but nothing seems to working."

"When you two came back and told me what had happened I thought that he looked alright." Pinako said as she put her pipe in her mouth and fixed her glasses on her face. "Maybe it was that nightmare that triggered the depression again. The nightmare about the girl."

"Edward is ashamed. Ashamed that he is back down to his weakest state right now. That's why he's avoiding everyone. That's why I think that it's best if he comes to Dublith. Sig and I could help him."

"Speaking of Sig where is he?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh, he's house cleaning and tending to my garden and babysitting the local children and preparing a meal for our arrival tomorrow. I was supposed to be doing all that right now but you see...I just had to come see my pupils. Sig is such a wonderful Husband! He took on those jobs without me even asking him to!"

Alphonse trembled at just the thought of doing those jobs. Just how did Sig live with her anyway?! "Alphonse you should go ahead and start packing. The sooner we leave the better!" Izumi told him. Alphonse nodded and immediately headed upstairs and started packing things in his suitcase.

**~ Resembool (?) ~**

Edward slowly dragged his feet through the dewy grass of the morning. He could hear the crickets singing their lullabies just before bedtime and the birds singing their cheerful morning tunes. The sky was a gentle blue and there were no cloud in sight. The only thing that could be seen was the sunrise and the rushing water of the small river.

He stopped and took in the glories scene and decided that it would be nice to sit by the river, so he did. When he looked down he saw his face. There were heavy bags under his eyes and a sad frown on his face. "(Come on Ed...just one big smile!)" He took his flesh hand and tired to move his mouth to a smiling position. But he grew tired and it went right back down to being a sad frown.

"What's the point in smiling anymore?"

"Friends and Family being by your side."

Edward flinched and turned around quickly almost as if he was preparing to fight. But he relaxed when he saw a calm Winry smiling at him. She joined him but continued to stare into his eyes. He had been through so much; she knew that he wasn't able to fully relax anymore. Not after what had happened.

"Are you going to Dublith?" she asked.

"I guess..." he replied, his voice going dull.

"Why do you not seem thrilled to go?"

"Winry, you know damn well why I not _thrilled_ to go! Teacher can get a little...harsh sometimes. What if she beats me up every time I frown or scolds me when I don't eat? And on top of that, I already know she's going to keep me from researching the stone and not doing Alchemy for a while!"

Everything Edward had said was possibly true. Izumi would come up with her own ways of helping the Elric Brother's recover. That was why Winry didn't want them to go.

"Edward...I..." Winry paused. She knew that even if she said that she didn't want him to go that he would still go anyway. They were both hard headed and they would do whatever they wanted to do.

"Huh?" Edward looked at her nervous image. Her face was red and she was looking down that the water.

"You should go; Izumi can help you more than I ever could." Tears formed in her eyes and suddenly without thinking she hugged Edward tightly against her. "I...I..." her voice fell into a hard sob.

Edward was alarmed and didn't know what to do. He only starred at her feeling sorry for her. And that was why in return he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

_Winry..._

They both stood there in the coldness of the morning and embraced each other's comfort, because somewhere in Ed's mind he knew that this could be the last time he hugged her...as her best friend.

**~ Somewhere Underground in Central ~**

"Master, how are you this morning?"

"I'm quite fine actually, come why don't you take a seat."

Before the man sat down he looked around as if he was unsecure. "Where are the Homunculi?" he asked. The Master grinned "I sent them on a mission to track down Edward Elric."

"Really you mean the boy that you had them go after just three weeks ago? Man you sure are after the squirt? Why is that Milady?"

"I want the boy Renzo. You saw what _jumping_ does to my poor body." she sighed and rubbed her cold neck and face. "It makes it decay and that is why I need Edward Elric...the stupid son of that bastard!"

The man that the Master had called Renzo flinched at her words. This "Master" must've had a strong hatred for the Elric Brothers and their mysterious Father. But he was willing to do anything for the Master. Because as weird as it seemed, this man was in love with this female master, who was known as Dante.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys! I'm so glad that you guys decided to follow the Part II! I'm extremely happy~! As of now I have nothing else to do because AP is out of the way...for now! XD So there is nothing else to do but to type! One last thing before signing off, I'll try to start making my chapters longer...its just I get random hand cramps so usually I have to stop... -.-"**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	3. Normal in Her Eyes

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter ****Three – Normal in Her Eyes**

Both the Elric Brothers slowly walked down the old stairs of the Rockbell household only to be greeted by Izumi at the bottom. She was looking down at them, mainly at Edward, with her sharp and black shadowy eyes.

"Good morning Alphonse." Pausing, she turned her head to the eldest Elric. "Edward." After taking a long look at him she finally greeted him too. He had his eyes in the ground and didn't dare look into her eyes. Still not looking up at her he responded with a sour "What?"

"Are you ready?" she didn't bother hissing at him in return.

Alphonse answered for him, "Yes Teacher! We're ready to go!" he had a more cheerful voice. Alphonse had also noticed that Pinako and Winry were standing by the door. Pinako was fine but Winry looked like she was about to break into tears.

"Good." Izumi replied perkily.

They all three suddenly picked up their things and made a way for the door, however when they got their Winry was standing in front of it, blocking their path.

"Winry?" Edward's voice went soft.

She flinched and looked at the ground. That made Edward feel upset, he was starting to have a feeling that he shouldn't leave. "Ed...I...I want you to take this with you." She said. She walked up to him and made sure that she grabbed his flesh hand and opened it up. Then she reached into her pocket and placed something in his hand, it was a golden locket.

It was beautiful. Its unique golden color made it shine in the light. The design was small swirls on the front with a smooth back. Edward noticed a small button on its side and pressed down on it. The top half unlatched and slightly open. Curiosity picked at him and he finished opening it, revealing what was inside. What he found pulled at him deeply and made him want to cry with her. It was a picture of Winry, Alphonse, and himself. Alphonse in the middle and was hugging Winry and Edward. They were smiling and in Rush Valley, happy and carefree.

"Winry! Where did you get this?" Alphonse questioned while leaning over to examine it. Edward was so shocked that he still was looking down at it trying to process it all. Winry began her explanation almost immediately.

"I bought it secretly back in Rush Valley. When I came back here, I found the picture we had taken and placed it inside. I've been wearing it for a long time. You guys just never seemed to notice it." She laughed.

Edward sighed but once again before he could say anything Winry hit him in the head a little and said "Promise you'll bring it back to me you Alchemy Freak! If you lose it I'll never forgive you!"

"Alright."

Edward looked back up at her, but something was very different about him this time. For a moment she could have sworn that he looked strong and normal. His eyes were that fired up yellow and he was big and tall, not afraid to back down from a fight.

Stepping aside she fanned her hand in front of the door, "Alright, you're free to go!"

Even though he had been insulted by being called an _Alchemy Freak _he smiled and opened the door. Pinako decided that it would be best if she went ahead and said her goodbyes as well.

"Hey, Shorty you make sure you drink your milk and made when you come back you'll be taller!" she teased.

"Whatever you old Granny! While I'm gone why don't you work on that grouchy shrimp attitude you got!" Edward yelled trying to make a decent comeback. Pinako also made a comeback but Edward didn't hear her.

Izumi and Alphonse both said their goodbyes and left leaving Edward the last one in the house. With one last look at his family, he smiled and the Rockbell House, and his true best friend.

**~ Dublith Military Station ~**

Doors swung open as Colonel Lizarre Lanfolle barged in the Military Station in Dublith. "Damn it all! What the hell is going on in Dublith?!" she spat. Two military soldiers saluted and closed the doors behind her.

"Colonel Lanfolle ma'am, I have news about the military personnel from Central Headquarters coming to Dublith!"

"Go on!" she said stopping and glaring down on him. The soldier was alarmed by her image. She had long golden hair and ocean blue eyes. Her tight uniform showed off her body structure that all of the males seemed to like very much. But her strong attitude seemed to also scare them away.

"Colonel Roy Mustang and his helpers are on his way to help with the investigation."

Lanfolle cursed under her breath and turned her back on him "I was put in charge of this case and now they're sending the Hero of the Ishbal Rebellion and his little dogs?!" with a small pause she smiled and stroked her chin "Good~!"

"Ma'am?!" the soldiers said in unison and turned to her with confusion.

"I want to see that fool fall and me prevail! When the higher ups see that Mustang isn't fully doing his duty and I am, they'll promote me to Brigadier General! Hahahahaha~!" she took her hand and placed it under her chin and laughed a smug laugh.

Suddenly, another military soldier dashed into the room, saluted at her, and began to talk "Colonel Lanfolle, Colonel Mustang has just arrived in Dublith and is heading here now! Would you like for me to escort you to the station?"

"Yes, actually I would. I would like that very much!" another laugh escaped her and instead of staying at the station she left with her escort to meet Colonel Roy Mustang.

* * *

**Okay I'll cut it here and make the next chapter longer! I promise! XD Anyway, thank you guys for reading! I'm really sick right now so I had a lot of time to type. It's pretty bad...I have a bad headache and my throats swollen like a balloon! -.-" Well, anyway guys I'll be back really soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	4. The Meeting of Equals

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter ****Four – The Meeting of Equals**

The train came to a quick stop as it finally reached its destination, that destination being Dublith Train Station. Colonel Mustang had been trying to get a good rest in before heading out into this deep chaos but sadly it had been a terrible ride there. Not only had he had a bad nap, but he had been also thrown from his seat due to the hard stop. He let a small curse slip from his mouth as he rubbed the newly formed bruise in his lower back.

"How was your nap Colonel?"

Mustang raised his heavy head to find his Lieutenant looking down at him. She looked like she hadn't been asleep at all and her guns in her hand looked polished and fully loaded.

"Crappy…but apparently the seats were good enough for Havoc…"

Havoc was leaning against the window snoring away. He must've been in a deep sleep because he even had drool escaping from his open mouth.

"Well, I'll go ahead and step outside. Could you do me a favor and wake up the slacker? Oh and tell him to wipe his mouth when he wakes up?"

Hawkeye sighed and glared over at him. She hated the fact that they were in public because if they weren't she could just shoot in the air and he would get up instantly. "Yes sir…"

With a small nod, Mustang he slipped his gloves and State Alchemist pocket watch in his pocket and left the cart. When he opened the door he felt the coldness of the night. It sent shivers down his spine. Or so he thought it was because of the cold. The shivers had been caused by something else and when he turned around he knew why.

"So, we meet at last...Colonel Roy Mustang."

Approaching him was a young (and attractive) woman who was wearing an Amestris military Uniform and clipped to her pants a State Alchemist watch. She was also being followed by two lower rank soldiers who were also armed.

"Hello, you must be the Colonel in charge here in Dublith. Might I ask your name?" Mustang was trying to sound professional but really he thought that he sounded like a fool.

"My name is Colonel Lizarre Lanfolle. I'm more known as the Freezing Water Alchemist. I've heard of you Colonel. You have many titles like Hero of the Ishbal Rebellion and the Flame Alchemist."

The Colonel flinched as Lanfolle smirked and crossed her arms. It looked like she was disgusted with him. Did this woman have a grudge with him just because of the many names he had?

"Freezing Rain?" His mind instantly drew a blank. What if him and this woman were to get into a full out battle? Everyone told him that he was…_useless when wet._ He began to panic and his face turned red. At least Fullmetal didn't have that problem…but he wouldn't want Fullmetal to come save him anyway. It would show a sign of weakness.

"Yes, now what brings you to Dublith?" as she asked Hawkeye and a dazed Havoc appeared beside him. "Oh, Colonel Lanfolle, this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. We're here to help investigate the red liquid and strange illnesses spreading in Dublith."

Hawkeye noticed Lanfolle tense and an aggressive and stressed smirk fall on her face. This woman was not on their side but she wasn't against them either. She was jealous of the Colonel and she didn't like that.

"Is there something wrong Colonel Lanfolle?" Mustang gasped and looked over at her. It wasn't like her to just speak like that suddenly. There was something wrong.

"No noting is wrong Lieutenant…c-come! Let us go to the Headquarters and talk there. We can start _our _investigation there."

Havoc rubbed his eyes and noticed that the group was about to leave him behind. Scurrying awake he quickly ran and tried to catch up with them as they walked the streets of Dublith.

**~ Train Going to Dublith ~**

Edward's eyes opened slowly as he heard Izumi and Alphonse talking. Had he fallen asleep again? He closed his eyes once more and listened in to their conversation.

"….almost lost him." That was Alphonse's voice.

"Really, I know that that must've been very hard for the both of you."

"It was…I hate that he had to go through all of it. I suffered a lot and there's no telling how much Brother had to go through."

Edward felt his body twitch and Alphonse and Izumi stopped talking. He then felt a nice warm blanket wrap around him. That had to have been Alphonse, always helping him out. He relaxed and slightly opened his eyes. They still could tell that he was aware that they were having a conversation.

"Venllie changed a lot in his life. Yeah, the girl was bipolar and she had been deceived. But when Ed really thought that we had said all those terrible things, she was there for him. I think that the tough act was all play and she didn't know how to act around him. And then...when she died...all of her feelings came out. That stone though...it was so weird...it was like it was a Philosopher's Stone."

Alphonse stopped talking, noticing that Izumi was stunted. A stone...turned her into a h-human?!"

Edward closed his eyes trying not to make tears as the evil memory played in his mind.

_She had her strong hands gripped around his throat and he was about to fall unconscious. But suddenly, he heard screaming._

"_We have no choice! Do it know Alphonse! Hawkeye and I have your back." Without another moment to lose he dashed at the girl and punched her hard in her face causing her to slam into the ground. Mustang snapped his fingers and created a fire barrier around the Transmutation circle._

_"D-damn it! I'm so sick of all of you!" Venllie screamed. She threw out her hands and gripped Edward by his braid as he was still trying to catch his breath._

_"Do it brother! NOW!" he screamed. Venllie gasped, that Emerald necklace was attached to her foot. And somehow...it was keeping her still. Panicking, Edward didn't notice that she wasn't able to move and pulled out his Auto-mail Blade. "STOP! NOOOO!"_

_**SLICE!**_

Edward's eyes shot open and screamed with sweat pouring down his face. This time, Izumi and Alphonse were no longer talking. They were looking straight at him. He turned to the sky which had suddenly changed a different color. He had fallen asleep once more.

"Brother! Are you alright?" Alphonse leaned over and checked on him but he was unresponsive. He only stared at his shaking hands. "I couldn't save her Al..." he curled up in a ball.

Izumi starred at him. She just had to get him back to normal...for Alphonse's sake. He needed a strong brother. Because if he didn't have one how would he forget about being trapped in a hallow shell? How would he ever laugh again? How would they get their bodies back?

The train's whistle went off causing the brothers to flinch and look out the window. They had finally made it to Dublith. But sadly, they didn't know about the strange illness and red water was causing chaos in there.

**~ Dublith (?) ~**

The man grinned as he saw yet another train arrive at the station. He was wearing his long white coat and hiding his face with the local newspaper and sunglasses early in the morning.

"Good they must be here. I guess it's time to start the second plan." The man told himself. He was feeling quite lonely, so he figured that he could have a conversation with himself. Besides, there was no one there to call him crazy so why would he care anyway?

He saw the doors open and the Elric Brothers and their teacher exit. They all looked exhausted and ready to go to sleep and before that have a good meal.

"Hey, you're him right?" Looking over he saw an attractive young woman approaching him. But he knew it was a trick.

"Maybe I am...maybe I'm not! You sure are looking beautiful this morning. Why change into a girl?"

The girl smirked, "Well, maybe I'm going for a more pretty look~! Mind if I stay this way?" she asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't hit on me..." he folded his newspaper and threw it onto the nearest bench.

The two both kept their eyes on the Elric Brothers as they passed them. "Well, what do ya know? Master was right. They are here after all. Let's go kill 'em Ren!"

The guy named "Ren" shook his head and told the "girl" to wait.

"No, I like to play with my food and make everything messy before I eat."

* * *

**Alright so everyone is together in Dublith but they don't know it! Plus, I added a little humor this time! Yeah! Thank you all for everything including the sickness issue! I'm almost over it! ^.^ So, this weekend I'm going to Comic con and I'm so excited plus we don't have school today! That means more typing! So anyway, Chapter 5 will be coming soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	5. Izumi's Bet

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**(A/N: Mustang and Edward arrived in Dublith at different times. Mustang arrived late at night and Edward arrived right at sunrise.) **

**Chapter ****Five – Izumi's Bet**

"Oh dear, I've missed you so much!" Izumi kissed her husband on his cheek and hugged him tightly. This made the Elric Brothers' stomachs churn. Love was defiantly not for them yet...and Izumi and Sig were a huge example why they were better off without it! At least that was what Alphonse thought. The whole way there Edward had been thinking about Winry. Was she going to be okay with them gone?

"Hello Edward. Alphonse. How are you doing?" Sig asked. Edward only slightly nodded and Alphonse told him that they were doing alright. Right off the bat Sig knew that Edward wasn't doing well. He looked mentally and physically exhausted.

"I made breakfast if you want to come in and eat." He told them.

"Yes and after you eat you both can rest." Izumi cut in and was mainly talking to Edward. She knew that he wasn't going to eat, oh and she was waiting for him to say that he wasn't.

"Edward are you hungry?"

_Crap...I knew she would do this! I'm not hungry! What am I supposed to say to her?!_

"Um...I..." Right as he raised his head and looked at her, she went from friendly to downright evil. Her face was red and Edward could have sworn that she had grown horns. "O-okay! I'll go right in and eat!" his voice cracked and he immediately ran inside and sat down at the table.

"There Alphonse! Looks like I got your big brother to eat!" Izumi laughed and patted him on the back. He only sighed nervously and entered the house and began to put away their luggage.

Back at the table, Sig was preparing Edward and Izumi's plate when Alphonse started up a conversation. "So Teacher, what are we going to be doing while we're in Dublith with you?" He asked.

"Well, in a few days you won't be with me..."

"What?!" The two brothers yelled in unison.

"You're both going back to the Island. The when you get back I want you to start you training with me...without Alchemy!"

"Damn it! I knew this would happen! Take me back to Resembool right now!" Edward stood up from his chair causing it to fall back and hit the floor. Izumi glared at him not moving an inch.

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded him but he wouldn't listen.

"Edward, I knew that you wouldn't like my teaching method. So, how about a bet?"

That got Edward's attention right away.

"We'll fight each other. If you win I'll take you back to Resembool. But, if I win pupil...you will stay here and obey my every command."

Edward didn't reply right away, he only starred at her. But after a while the frown on his face turned into a cocky grin.

"Brother...stop this! You know that Teacher will-."

"Oh come on Al. Don't feel sorry for Teacher. Besides we all know who the victor will be! Fine Teach! You have yourself a deal!" He ran upstairs to change leaving Izumi, Sig, and Alphonse in the Kitchen.

"T-teacher?" Alphonse sighed looking at her hoping that she would go easy on him. But he knew deep down that she wouldn't. She didn't want him to back to Resembool and sulk again. She wanted him to go back to normal too. That was why she was going to give him a good pounding.

About half an hour later, after they had eaten (surprisingly Ed included) the two were standing in an open field glaring each other. Alphonse and Sig were both standing away as far as possible but close enough to where they could see the battle.

"Are you ready to lose Edward?" Izumi teased.

"You should be the one ready to buy Al and I a one-way ticket back to Resembool!" he clapped his hands and transmuted his Auto-mail into a blade.

Izumi closed her eyes and yawned, "Oh please Shorty your using that dull blade? How about this?" she clapped her hands and pressed down on the Earth making a beautiful and sharp spear.

"W-what did you call me?!" Edward screamed his face turning blood red.

"Shorty. Now make you move."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!" Immediately, Edward screamed charging right at her without a plan. Izumi flipped back and using the handle of the spear knocked Ed's sword back. She charged back in and aimed right for his stomach.

Edward caught the move by creating a dirt wall. But it didn't block her path. She took her hand and broke it down. Edward gasped and tried fleeing but it was already too late. She ripped his red coat and blasted him back. He landed on his back and his head slammed into the ground.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled but Edward got right back up. A sharp pain shot through his body and he went right back down on one knee. "What's wrong Ed? Wasn't I the one who was going to lose?"

Edward cursed loud for all to hear then charged right back at her. He clapped his hands and created what looked like giant hands and tried crushing her. This time they had both gone too far and this battle was getting way too serious and Alphonse and Sig knew it.

Izumi managed to once again dodge Ed's attacks and every time she dodged it made him even more furious.

"Edward, you do realize that your IQ drops when you're angry correct? So I would stop if I were you." She said. Edward ignored her and created more hands and while she was distracted by those he charged him and cut her clothes with his _dull_ blade. She smirked.

_Now is my chance. He's mine and this battle is over!_

Izumi grabbed his Auto-mail arm and twisted around. Edward panicked and was instantly thrown to the ground. She then flipped her spear around and pointed the sharp end close to his face and neck.

"I won."

Edward growled and rolled over. Using his blade he cut her spear in half. "It's not over yet!" he yelled. Izumi sighed, "Fine, am I going to have to knock you out in order for this to be over?"

Edward didn't answer. He only glared.

Izumi clapped her hands once more and instead of making a spear she made a sword. "Edward this can't go on forever. I don't want to injure you." She told him.

"And I told you that I'm willing to do anything to be able to go home. _This going to the Island_ and _not using Alchemy_ thing is going to only make things worse." He told her.

She closed her eyes, "I don't want you to go back to Resembool still weak and mopping around about Venllie!"

At that very moment Edward felt his very being drop. It was like he lost control of his body because he was charging straight at Izumi. "Don't speak of her name and I'm not WEAK!"

Izumi was done playing around. Clapping her hands she created two walls, one behind Edward and one in front of him. This threw him off completely because she had actually trapped him. While he wasn't looking she flipped over the wall in behind him and hit him in his neck right where his pressure point was.

His whole body shook harshly and he fell unconscious on the ground.

Alphonse and Sig rushed over, Alphonse being the one to check on him. He was defiantly out. Out cold.

"Izumi was that really necessary?" Sig asked picking Edward up. She de-transmutated the two walls and made no eye contact with either of them, "Alphonse, I'm sorry about this. If I hadn't of knocked him out he would have never given up and or he would've hurt me."

Alphonse sighed, "It's alright Teacher...I know that you really didn't mean to." He replied even though he was really worried about Edward.

"He should wake up in a few hours. Why don't you head back. Something's been bothering me anyway and I have to run a few errands."

Without another word Sig and Alphonse both nodded and headed back to the house.

Izumi however turned into the opposite direction and began walking scanning the area around her, "Alright! Come on out! I know that you've been watching our fight!" she yelled.

Suddenly a nearby bush rustled and she used Alchemy and destroyed it. But no one was there. She relaxed and turned around. "Fine, I guess I'll head back and tend to Edward's wound on his knee."

As she walked she couldn't help but be lost in deep thoughts.

_Someone was there watching Ed and I's battle, I know it. Because I could feel their negative energy. But I wonder who it was? _

* * *

**Not only did I enjoy this chapter but I also had an amazing weekend.** **I went to my local comic con and got a State Alchemist pocket watch along with a transmutation circle necklace! Not only that I got drawings of Edward and Sora (from KH)! I'm really happy! XD**

**Anyways, thanks you all for your wonderful support! Every follow, favorite and review counts! And who ever did this: Thank you for adding this series to a community!**

**To Be Continued**

**Kok0roxGuardian...**


	6. Second Coming

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter ****Six – Second Coming**

His head was pounding extremely hard and his body was sore all over. He knew two things right off the bat.

One: Izumi wasn't going to buy him a ticket to Resembool.

And Two: She knocked him out and she won the fight.

He cursed and rose up from the bed. His side and knee had been wrapped in a bandage and there was a glass of water on the table beside him. At least they had been taking care of him. But how long exactly was he out? "She cheated…" He pouted aloud. So loud that Alphonse heard him as he passed by and came inside.

"Are you alright brother?" he asked.

"Why should I be Al…now were both stuck here!"

Sighing he sat a tray of food on the table beside the glass of water and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "So, if you were wondering…um you've really only been out for three hours. Teacher is in the living room waiting for you to get up."

"Whatever…she knocked me out! Why should I talk to her?!" Edward hissed and then turned around and threw the covers over his head. Alphonse knew he would act this way, so that was why he had prepared a detailed explanation

"She knew that you weren't going to give up Brother…and you were getting very dangerous to be around."

"How so? I wasn't trying to kill her or nothing."

Edward leaned back over and climbed out of bed. He instantly felt a strong pain shoot threw his knee. His chest also became really heavy. "C-crap if anything she was the one trying to k-kill me!"

"Brother, do you need help?" Alphonse asked running over to the other side of the bed to help him. Edward tried not to lean against Al but he didn't really have a choice. All of his weight shifted to his Auto-mail leg and it was hard for him to keep his balance. How was he supposed to train if he was in this much pain?!

When the two had both made it into the living room they found Sig and Izumi sitting down, talking to each other. But it seemed that their conversation had come to a quick halt when they saw Edward.

"Are you alright Edward?" Izumi asked but didn't get an answer in return. Edward was looking down at the ground, his pride destroyed and body almost broken.

"I apologize that I knocked you unconscious. I shouldn't have done that." She said. This time Edward looked up at her. "It's alright…I should have given up right as you pinned me to the ground. I kind of knew that it was an impossible fight for me anyway."

"So, you do realize that you still have to carry out that deal we had correct?"

"I know! I know!" Edward tried brushing off the thought of the harsh training they would have to go through. But a deal was a deal sadly…just like equivalent exchange. And he had to keep his word.

"Alright Teacher so when do Brother and I start?" Alphonse asked.

She smirked, "Right after your Brother recovers. He won't be any help in the condition he's in now I'm afraid."

"Right…right! So um listen…I'm kind of…hungry."

"What?" Izumi, Alphonse and even Sig shouted at him. They were surprised to hear that Edward was actually hungry. After saying so, his belly rumbled for all to here. Then they all broke into a playful laughter.

"Alright Dear! You heard the boy! He's hungry so let's fix him a feast!" Izumi grabbed Sig and they both fled into the kitchen leaving Ed and Al alone to talk and stare at each other. They could both tell their stay with Izumi was going to be an interesting one.

**~ Military Station ~**

"So, you don't have a name yet?" Colonel Mustang took the papers from Colonel Lanfolle's hands. There was a very detailed report on not only the Red Water sighting but a man that was supposedly behind this situation as well. "All we know is that the man has silver hair and red eyes, very similar to the color of the red water around town." Lanfolle explained.

Havoc looked at the pictures by looking over Mustang's shoulder. The man looked very odd and evil. He could have very well been behind everything.

"Do you have a sample of this _Red Water_?" Mustang asked while handing her back the papers.

Lanfolle nodded and looked back at one of the other low ranking officers "Go into the Lab and retrieve Tube 09270!"

With that order carried out, the officer saluted and quickly ran into the Lab to retrieve the tube of red water. While they waited Hawkeye began a conversation with Havoc.

"I wonder how Edward and Alphonse are doing? If they weren't still recovering they would be the one's on this mission right now." Havoc thought aloud.

"No…" Mustang interrupted.

Even Lanfolle turned her attention to him. "This situation looks very dangerous. I wouldn't want them doing anything like this even if they were healthy. That is why I wanted to come here personally. I'm glad that Fullmetal and Alphonse are back in Resembool. I have a feeling the same person is after them again."

"Wait Sir…you don't mean-…"

"Colonel Lanfolle! The sample!"

The officer ran to Lanfolle and handed her a tube full of red liquid. She then handed it to Mustang who immediately began to exam it. He knew it. Doctor Marco used this in the War against Ishbal.

"R-Red W-Water?" Mustang held it close to his face. "So anyone that has come in contact with this substance has gotten sick?" Mustang lowered it from his face.

"Didn't the Elric Brothers deal with this before, with Russell and Fletcher Tringham? They were using the same red water back in Xenotime." Mustang's thoughts also escaped to the others.

"Yes, and while it was being used in Xenotime people were getting sick. So it must be the same substance." Hawkeye replied.

Lanfolle growled under her breath, they were surpassing her already and they had just gotten there. But no matter, she would be the one to catch this fiend anyway. The growl instantly vanished when she saw Lieutenant Hawkeye glaring at her once again. This woman really did have the eyes of a hawk.

"Well, what should our next move be?" Havoc asked. He wasn't acting too serious however. He was too busy enjoying his jelly-filled donut.

"We should search the town for any clues. We might run into something that could help us." Hawkeye's suggestion pleased everyone and with that they were all out the door once more investigating about the Red Water and this strange man that was connected to it.

* * *

**I feel as though this story is having a slow start. Not to worry though, the action begins next time!**

** f tastarossa: (For some reason it would'nt let me type your name!) o.o" I** don't think you're a stalker at all! If anything is _**man**_** is! XD**

**Victorious-Mind: Thanks for the review! I enjoy reading your guesses! :D**

**Amabee30: Thank you so much! Sorry for the late reply! :)**

**Also thanks to everyone else that is following the story. The next chapter will be out soon, it'll be longer than this one too.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	7. Vacation of Survival and Evil Part I

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter ****Seven – Vacation of Survival and Evil Part I**

Yock Island was slowly coming into view as Sig steadily rowed towards it. Sadly (and only to Ed), it looked smaller than the last time they had been there. Edward was leaning over the edge of the boat looking at his reflection and Alphonse was twittling his leather thumbs trying not to think about the harsh training.

"Teacher…Manson isn't going to be on the Island again is he?" Alphonse asked nervously. Izumi laughed in response and looked over at Edward who still didn't seem to be interested.

"Manson is engaged to a beautiful woman and moved to the northern part of Dublith. He doesn't work for the shop anymore though. But he comes and visits us every once and a while."

"Really, well that woman must be blind." Edward smirked as he remained leaning over the edge of the boat.

"Well, she loves him because he's wonderful with children." Sig replied.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah trying to killing them must be his hobby."

"That wasn't his fault Edward." Izumi scolded "I made him do that."

The closer the boat got to the Island the harder the waves rocked against it. And since the waves were so strong one happened to splash in Edward's face and soaked him completely.

"I hate this place already. Damn it, how long are we going to stay here now?" He asked.

"About two weeks. One if I happen to be feeling generous."

Alphonse and Edward felt dread wash over them. They had survived a month before right? Then why did two weeks seem so bad to them now?

"Alright, here is some food to start you off and a knife. Oh three bottles of water." Izumi handed Edward a brown sack. When he opened it up he saw the same brown knife he had used against Manson. The memory was faint but he still remembered it.

"_You leave him alone…" Edward staggered up onto his weak feet. He held the knife in front of his face. Scars and bruises were all over him. "You leave…my Brother…alone!"_

_The Masked Man had Alphonse gripped by his shirt and he was half way unconscious._

_The Masked Man let him go and as he did Edward felt his vision die on him as well and he went falling to the ground._

He hated this place. It was covered in bad memories. And right as the terrible memory faded he realized that they had fully arrived at the Island. Alphonse was the first to get out of the boat and soon after that Sig and Izumi followed. Edward remained, terrified of the wilderness. It was like it was his first time there.

"Ed, are you coming! Don't tell me you're scared!" Alphonse yelled. Edward wrapped his arms around him and took his first step into the wet dirt. Yep, it was the all the same. Squishy and dirty.

"I should've won that fight." He huffed.

After Edward got out Sig got back inside the boat and Izumi walked over to the edge and stick one foot inside then looked back at their pathetic image. "Well, boys I'll see you in two weeks…like I said I'll come pick you up in one week if I'm feeling generous. Al, take care of your brother!"

"H-hey?! Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Edward yelled.

Izumi smiled, "No…it shouldn't."

With that Izumi stepped fully inside the boat and Sig slowly pushed the boat back into the water and began rowing away back to the main part of the Island.

Edward watched as they grew smaller and smaller and every time he noticed they were getting farther away he felt a sick feeling wash over him like the murky water around the Island.

Back on the boat however, Izumi was starting to regret leaving them alone. "I don't know if it was the best thing to do…" she told Sig. He didn't reply. "What if something bad happens to them again? Then this time I'll be the one at fault."

"They'll be fine Izumi." He finally told her. She took one last look at the Island before it completely disappeared.

**~ Back on Yock Island ~**

Edward plopped down onto the ground and closed his eyes, "Alphonse, that's it! I think I'm ready to die now…"

"Stop it Brother. You can't say those kinds of things. We still need to get our bodies back you know." Alphonse was by a tree harvesting fruit and starting a fire for his Brother. If Alphonse hadn't of been there with him he would probably already be dead.

"So, she didn't tell us what we were supposed to think about while we we're here."

Al looked over at him. He was right. Usually Izumi would want them to learn something while they were there but this time she just dropped them off. Was this a vacation from the outside world?

"We're just here because she doesn't want me to think about Venllie or Alchemy or even the Philosopher's Stone. She just wants survival to be out number one priority."

Edward was right. That would be something their teacher would want them to think about. Her lessons were somewhat helpful. After all, she was able to get a depressed Ed to eat. It was like she was some type of miracle!

"So, dinner should be ready soon. I'm going to go fish. Do you want to come with me or stay here?" Alphonse slowly began walking away from him and back to the shore.

"No, I'm gonna stay here. I'm tired anyway." Turning away from him he closed his eyes and yawned.

"Alright, I'll see you in a while."

With that Edward Elric was alone. Left to think about his troubling memories and gaze upon the wilderness of the Island. However, just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a strange voice flow into his ears.

_You are sad aren't you little boy? Didn't you say that you we're feeling better? What happened to you?  
_He picked himself off the ground and looked around. No one was there.

_Venllie would be very disappointed in you Edward Elric._

It was like his heart stopped. Whoever this person was they knew Ven. Or...was it just a part of his imagination again? "Who's there?!" he called.

He waited for a response, but it never came. Just thinking he was only hearing things he began to let his head fall back on the ground. But the voice came back, this time even louder than what it was before. His eyes widened, and he picked himself off the ground and scanned the area.

"Come quickly if you want answers." The voice was extremely close. The voice was welcoming. The voice was...mysterious.

"Where are you?" Edward asked.

Suddenly, in the shadows of the forest a figure wearing a black coat and sunglasses appeared. He was also wearing a hat and was way taller than Edward. "Don't worry," he said "I'm no foe. I just want to help you."

_Who is this man? I can't go with him! Not without-..._

"You must come with me. Please. You must be alone too."

He remained in the same place, only staring at him. But then something deep inside told him to go with the man. So he did.

They both walked into the forest, Edward walking in the back and the strange man guiding them to their destination.

"Where are you taking me? And how the hell did you get on this Island?!" Edward said finally.

The man didn't answer. He didn't even look back at him. That made Edward angry.

Finally, he came to a quick halt in front of a cave. Edward looked around not remembering the cave at all. Then back at the mysterious man.

"Inside, there is a magic liquid that has been forming the cave. If you let it touch you, you shall become pure and all your nightmares will disintegrate in the light."

Edward chuckled and turned his back on the man, "Oh please. I stopped believing magic tricks a long time ago." As he turned around he saw that the man had disappeared without a trace.

"Wha-?! F-fine. I'll go in. But I swear if this is some type of game I'll find that man and give him a piece of my mind."

Before walking in he checked around him one last time and headed in.

Back on the other side of the Island Alphonse had made it back from his fishing trip only to see that his brother wasn't there.

"Ed? Brother?!" he looked around and still couldn't find him. Panicking he noticed footprints in the dirt. He began to follow them all the way until they led up into the woods. He stopped at the edge and continued to search.

"Brother...where did you go?"

Walking in the dark, Edward traveled down the narrow path the cave had to offer. He could hear rushing water that sounded like it was coming from the back of the cave and with every step he took he felt heavier and his breath becoming shorter.

The feeling felt very familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had felt the pain before. It wasn't with Venllie and the other Homunculi. No. It was long before that. He had been with Alphonse and was solving some weird case. Was it with the...fake Elric Brothers?!

That was it. Russell and Fletcher Tringham! The Red Water! Suddenly, Edward stopped dead in his tracks and began having a coughing fit. He felt his heart slow and his body become weak. This was it...he was going to die. It was strange. Earlier he has said that he was ready to die. But, that wasn't true. He didn't want to die.

Falling to his knees he tried crawling back away from the cave. But his body broke completely. "Al! A...(hack) Alpho-..." his body hit the ground and his vision died.

_This is it...I'm going to..._

* * *

**Well, I'll be evil and cut it off here. :D I'll update part II really soon. I'd say before Friday. Oh and next week is Spring Breeak! Oh yeah! So more typing, homework, and video gaming!**

**Claire Elric: Thank you very much for your strong support. I hope that you're able to enjoy this one as much as the first one!**

**Victorious-Mind: Thanks for the review! I love Mustang, that's why I added him into this one too!**

**f tastarossa: Yeah is was something about the period in your username! XD Anyway, you're welcome and thank you for the support!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	8. Vacation of Survival and Evil Part II

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter ****Eight – Vacation of Survival and Evil Part II**

Edward could feel himself drifting, drifting into eternal darkness. Was he dead? Was he alive? He didn't know. And he didn't think he would ever know. His eyes slowly opened. He was floating in a dark abyss. Nothing was around him. Nothing...

Only his thoughts were there to keep him company.

_Didn't Alphonse tell you not to die?_

_What's he going to do without his big brother?_

"S-stop it!" his hands twitched as the voices ion his head teased him. He begged from them to cease but they did the opposite. They grew louder and the voices became more aggressive and the taunts nastier.

_You're just a worthless bastard! You'll never get your bodies back with you being so gullible and depressed!_

"Stop...please!" his hands moved to his ears and his eyes went back to being shut. But he still couldn't escape from the darkness. Just when it thought it couldn't get any worse the voices all started laughing in unison. And right away Edward heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"You killed me, Crybaby!"

His eyes shot open and right in front of him was Venllie. She had a huge hole in her chest and it was oozing dark red blood. _Her dark red blood_. Edward became dizzy and felt the urge to vomit hit his stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" a smile appeared on her face.

"You're not real! You're just an illusion. A dream! Everyone told me your all in my head!"

"Am I? Am I really just a dream you dreamt up Edward? An illusion inside your tiny little mind?" she countered his nervous whimpering.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain hit his chest. Like strong lightning hitting him but it had a warm and cold feeling. "What is this?" he held his chest. His face went to being pale to being blood red and his heart began to race. The dizziness grew worse and before he could even day anything else to Venllie she smiled and began walking away.

"Looks like you've dodged death again Edward. Oh but don't worry murderer. I'll see you soon. When we're both dead!"

After a demonic laugh rang in his ears a strong bolt of blue lightning pounced down on him. The pain struck him like a train and instantly his eyes opened.

The dark abyss was gone.

It had been replaced with a human Alphonse looking down at him. There were tears in his eyes and his cheeks were full of color. But after blinking a few times he was replaced with his usual suit of armor.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse picked him up and hugged him tightly against his cold armor chest.

"Where...am...I?" he blinked his heavy eyes and looked over Al's shoulder.

"I found you in that cave over there. You stopped breathing and I had to use Alchemy to put your heart back into rhythm. Just...just...oh thank god you're alive!" he cried. Still thinking about Ven and the strange nightmare, Edward wrapped his arms around Alphonse and hugged him back.

"Promise me...you won't tell Izumi about this. If she had figured out I almost died..." his voice trailed off. Alphonse agreed with him. They would keep this a secret from their teacher.

After the long brotherly hug, the two looked back at the cave that had almost claimed Ed.

"Why did you run off!? I thought I specifically told you to stay put you idiot!" Alphonse asked him. To be honest Edward didn't know why he had followed the man. He never would've done that in the past so why now? Why now would he so willingly go with a stranger?

"Hey, don't call me an idiot...and ...there was a man. He was tall and I could see his white hair. On top of that I had seen that man before...at the train station wearing a white coat and hiding behind a newspaper with a woman. They looked suspicious at first...but I was so upset at the time I didn't think much of it until now."

"So you mean that guy could be responsible for whole mess?" Al asked. Edward didn't respond because he wasn't sure. Instead Edward got to his feet with the help of Alphonse and began moving towards the cave.

"Brother stop!" Alphonse jerked him back "Have you lost your mind? You can't go back in there! That red mist will kill you!"

Edward froze, "Red mist? I've seen that before. The Red Water...there's Red Water on the Island. And you know what Red Water makes right?"

Alphonse didn't even have to answer because he already knew. With that red water, someone was trying to create a Philosopher's Stone.

Just as Edward spoke, a terrible noise erupted into the air and it came in all directions. The brothers froze and prepared themselves. Edward was gripping the knife Izumi left them in his back pocket tightly like it was his life. Then the noise stopped and all that could be heard was the humid wind blowing around them.

"My my...you figured me out young man...congratulations..."

The man that Edward had seen fully revealed himself as he strolled out of the darkness of the forest and into the light.

His eyes were a violent red and his long white coat had many red stains on it. Most of it looked like blood. But the other stains were red water. This man had seen a lot. Edward could tell.

"My name is Doctor En Renzo. But I'm really known as the Red Water Alchemist."

* * *

**Whoa! Alright so a lot happened in this chapter. I cut it short because this is no longer a **_**vacation**_**! So anyway, my Spring Break has finally started and now I have a lot of time to type! So a lot of chapters will be coming out this week! :D Oh and if you're interested I've come out with another fanfic called Reality Transformed! Oh and about Izumi having a fit...what she doesn't know won't hurt her! ;3**

**Amabee30: Thank you very much! I I'm glad you don't think that! **

**Oh and everyone else that reviewed thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Well, see you after the weekends done!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	9. The Red Water Alchemist

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter ****Nine – The Red Water Alchemist**

His eyes were a violent red. This man had seen a lot. Edward could tell. "My name is Doctor En Renzo. But I'm really known as the Red Water Alchemist."

Edward felt his whole body go numb due to the amount of fear inside him. His brother also seemed terrified. This man...could really use deadly Red Water. It didn't even seem possible!

"Alphonse," Edward's voice cracked "I want you back...NOW!"

Alphonse gasped. "But Ed your still seriously injured!"

"I know that!" His brother sounded so serious and nervous.

Edward was indeed nervous because he was still gripping the knife in his back pocket.

"B-brother, we can't possibly take him on like this! H-He could kill us both with just one little drop of that Red Water!"

En Renzo indeed had buckets of Red Water by him and in his hands. What was so incredible was that he wasn't wearing a mask to block the red water from entering his system! It was like his body was immune to it.

"How are you not sick? Why are you able to use red water?!" Edward nervously snarled.

He suddenly clapped his hands and transmuted his Auto-mail into a sharp blade and prepared himself. "Kekekeke! Do what your brother has told you Alphonse Elric! We wouldn't want that Blood Seal to get wet now would we?"

Edward and Alphonse went into deep shock. He knew! He knew that Alphonse was just armor! Edward growled trying hard not to charge at him without a plan. "D-damn you! Where did you get all this information!?" he yelled.

En Renzo remained silent and that scared both of them. It was like the man was bipolar. One minute he was laughing like a mad man and the next moping around like he was depressed. "Are you thirsty, Fullmetal?"

Edward glared at him, "No…why should you care anyway?"

A crooked grin covered En Renzo's face as he lifted a heavy bucket full of Red Water. "Really are you sure child? Because it looks like...you could use A DRINK!" the man suddenly charged and with all his strength threw the bucket of water at Edward. When it about reached him half way he raised his hands and made the water lift upward catching Edward off guard. Alphonse knew exactly what was about to happen and rushed in and grabbed his Brother.

The water splashed right in front of the Elric Brothers and missed them. But a single drop was able to touch Alphonse's armor. When it hit it began sizzling and then burnt a hole in his armor.

En Renzo frowned, "Ah...well that's no fun...dodging my Red Water like that..."

The two Brothers panicked, "Alphonse! Are you alright?" Edward rubbed his armor and the red water hit his skin and sizzled. He rubbed it and saw that it had left a strange mark.

"I…don't understand…why is he able to breathe the red water?" Edward spoke to Alphonse, his voice low.

Renzo smiled at the boys and sat the buckets of water down. "I'm tired of you Brothers. Now Fullmetal why don't you come with me. Together we can go see my Master and then we can all be happy."

"Hell no! You're trying to trick me again! I'm going to end you! You hurt Alphonse and anyone that hurts him is going to get beaten down by me!" Edward yelled.

Renzo broke into an insane laughter. He reminded Ed of Venllie's strange personality when she was obsessed with becoming a human.

"Fine have it your way!" Renzo put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Small moans came from every direction. "What is that?" Alphonse prepared himself. He had to get Edward out here. And he looked like he wouldn't be able to run away. Without letting Renzo see, Alphonse undid the leather holding his chest plate and opened it slightly.

If they didn't escape soon they would die for sure.

"Let me introduce you to my pets." He clapped his hands in the air and immediately three large lion Chimeras cross bred with bears pounced near them. They both began to panic.

"Now, either we can be good little boys and come with the man that's trying to help you or…" with one more hard snap of his fingers the Chimeras growled, glaring at them as if they were ready to kill.

"We can become dog food for the Chimeras."

"Bite me!" Edward hissed.

With that Renzo grew very impatient and with a small snicker he told them to attack Edward and Alphonse. Before Edward could even react Alphonse jerked his Brother up and put him inside his armor.

"Al?!" Edward turned red and started to jar around. Alphonse was running away!

"Quiet! There's no way I'm going to let you get killed. Now just hold on! You being inside my armor will protect you from the Red Water!"

Ed felt his heart sink, not knowing what to say. Once again it was the younger brother protecting the older brother. Still upset he remained quiet and let Alphonse do his work.

Renzo had been completely caught off guard. He knew that Alphonse's armor was empty but he didn't know that he so far as to put his Brother inside him and run away. This made the game more interesting. The Chimeras stood obediently waiting for their master to give them orders.

"Go, and bring them back to me…kill the one in the armor but bring back the pipsqueak alive. The master needs him unharmed." He snapped one time and the Chimeras were off, running into the woods to catch their prey.

**~ Dublith Streets ~**

"Mustang, we've been searching for a whole day now… and there's still no sign of the red water or the stupid man everyone claims they've seen around the water!" Havoc complained, walking down the streets of Dublith with the others.

The place was incredibly empty due to the illness spreading around town. Mustang was very surprised that he hadn't gotten sick yet due to the fact that he had been around many sick people.

They all had the same symptoms. Throwing up, dizziness, paleness of the skin, and horrible dead eyes.

"Colonel, what are we going to do now?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang stopped walking and turned around. Then, an idea came to him.

"Lieutenant, doesn't the Elric Brother's Teacher live here?"

"Yes sir. But what are you getting at?"

Colonel Lanfolle began to wonder herself what Mustang was up to. But then she realized what his plan was before he even spoke.

"We need help from another Alchemist. An Alchemist that knows the area. And why not get help from Izumi Curtis?"

* * *

**For all of you who celebrate Happy Easter! **

**Oh and I'll try to post again on Tuesday!**

**Claire Elric: Don't you just love Brotherly hugs! Too bad me and my brother don't have those! -.-"**

**Victorious-Mind: Yep, those poor bubbles...they didn't even stand a chance! XD**

**F tastarossa: Yeah the Red Water Alchemist! :D**

** Arlena ferrell: Sadly, Izumi has ways of finding out things like that. Good thing she's not my teacher! *Checks around for Izumi* XD**

**Okay so see you soon! **

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	10. Cornered by Darkness

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter ****Ten – Cornered by Darkness**

Just when Ed had thought he had played his last game of Hide n' Seek he was playing it again...with another insane idiot trying to kill them.

The two brothers were fleeing from the mad Red Water Alchemist. And unfortunately for Edward he was still stuck inside his brother's armor, coughing and dealing with a terrible migraine. However, farther they were away from Renzo the healthier Ed became. The stench of red water coming from Renzo alone was making him sick.

"Alphonse, where are we?" Edward tried peeking out through Alphonse's helmet but Al slammed it shut.

"Hold on Brother..." there was a small pause and a huge jerk. He had stopped running.

Edward frowned and relaxed back down into the armor. This was it. They had probably reached the end of the Island. There was no way they could escape. If they used Alchemy they would only draw attention to themselves. They couldn't swim off the Island. He would sink and Al would wash off his blood seal...that was if En Renzo didn't wash it off first with his Red Water.

He had failed as an older brother. He couldn't protect him...and most of all he couldn't get his body back.

"Alphonse..." His thoughts began to spill from inside him "I'm so sorry...I failed you."

_This needs to be said. I've let down so many people..._

_Nina_

_Mom_

_Hughes_

_Venllie _

_Claire_

"I've failed at being the best big brother I could possibly be. I've been weak and ignorant. This whole mess started with me hearing the wrong thing. I should've never opened that damn door and saw with my own eyes instead of running off like a coward."

_That's right! Tell him everything._

"So, I think it's only fair...it's only fair that you live longer than me! Just let me out of the armor! I'm going to give myself to En Renzo! I don't want you to die!"

...

There was a long pause between the two of them. It was hard to tell what Alphonse was thinking and how he was feeling at the moment.

And then before Edward could say anything else there was a big thud. A bright light shot in his face. When he looked up...

He saw Alphonse's helmet had been dethatched from his armor . Shortly after he had noticed Alphonse crashed into the ground throwing Edward outside and at En Renzo's feet.

"Looks like we cornered you after all."

With heavy eyes he looked up and saw Renzo cheerfully looking down at him.

"Alphon-...!" He turned around and saw that he wasn't moving. And worse of all he saw a huge hole in his armor. Right where his blood seal should have been.

"ALPHONSE!"

Right as he had screamed his name rain began to pour around them. But Renzo's horrid laughing was heard over it. The rain mixed with Edward's tears. He couldn't even move.

"Damn it! NOOOOO!" he screamed and pounded the muddy ground. Dirt flew onto his face and into his mouth. But he didn't care.

"Now, didn't I warn you? I told you that if you didn't come with me there would be a price to pay and here it is. Right in front of your very eyes. Your brother's empty armored shell." He laughed again.

Edward stayed on his knees looking down like a broken puppet with cut strings. "Alright boy, come with me and we will meet my master. She'll be thrilled to meet you."

His demonic claws reached out for him but suddenly...

"Don't touch him!"

Shards of ice hurled sliced throw En Renzo's hand that was reaching out for Edward. He didn't dare turn his head. He remained looking at the ground with his dull eyes.

Colonel Lanfolle, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Izumi were running at them. They had made it there at last. But they had arrived too late.

"Well, I'll be damned! More play mates." The Red Water Alchemist cheered insanely. Hawkeye loaded her guns and aimed it at his head. The Colonel kept back, right behind Hawkeye. And Izumi, horrified, stared down at Alphonse.

"What have you done?!" she screamed.

"Oh, this? I was only playing with them a bit. But it seems that I _accidently_ went too far this time huh?" his light joke triggered something in Edward.

"Acc-acc-accedent-..." he climbed to his feet and clapped his hands. His Auto-mail was killing him due to the rain but it didn't matter. He couldn't feel it anyway. His body was numb with the anger coursing through his veins. He clapped his hands and transmuted his Auto-mail into a blade and turned to him, still looking down at the ground.

Strangely, instead of Renzo breaking out into an insane laugh Ed did. Clashing of thunder and lightning filled the gray sky.

"F-Fullmetal? What are you..." Mustang knew he had to stay back. He also knew that he shouldn't have come because it was raining and he useless when wet.

"I'll make you p-pay!"

The Chimeras behind Renzo suddenly coward in fear and began to back away. This caught Renzo off guard. "What are you doing you worthless mutts? Bring him here!"

The Chimeras whimpered and then took off running in the woods leaving their master behind. En Renzo smirked, "A boy this pathetic cannot be this frighteni-..."

Edward began walking towards him, his blade to his side, still looking down at the ground. He looked terrifying. Too terrifying.

"_You will bring him back_!" His voice had changed. The innocence was nowhere to be heard. It was like the funny and outgoing Edward never existed.

"Someone's going to die today. And guess who it's going to be?"

Edward continued to slowly approach him.

Renzo wasn't stupid as in to let him get too close. The boys could lung at him any moment and strike him down. That was why he had a tube of red water under his coat sleeve. He could quench his thirst with his Red Water. He always had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Well, you scared off my Chimeras...you are very talented Fullmetal." At first Renzo was going to back away but he decided it would be best to stand his ground.

Without any warning Edward moved at an incredible speed, right to where he was practically touching Renzo. He panicked and grabbed the red tube of water but Edward caught it and shattered it into pieces. The Red Water splashed onto the ground and his blade struck Renzo in the face. Blood went everywhere as he screamed and gripped his face.

"You bastard!" he backed away and blood suddenly swishy. Like it was red water itself.

"Have fun in hell you bastard!" Edward laughed with his grim yellow eyes. He raised his blade to his face, and just as he was about to pull down he felt something grab the blade.

"Stop! He's okay!" the voice belonged to Izumi. His eyes wondered over until he was looking directly into her.

"You won't be you ever again if you murder this man Edward! And what I'm trying to tell you is that Alphonse is...alive!"

Edward gasped, the evil feeling vanished and his whole body weakened. Renzo saw it as a chance to escape and kicked the boy back flipping into the darkness and escaping from the others.

Mustang checked over Alphonse one last time. He was positive. The attack had missed the blood seal. But just barely. The attack had been so powerful that it knocked him unconscious.

Edward felt his vision blur and his completely shut down. The last thing he said was his little brother's name before darkness claimed him.

* * *

**YEAH! Another Chapter! :D**

**Wow...so I really enjoyed this one...(Sorry guys) XD! Oh so if things were confusing on why the heck Mustang and the others are there so soon you'll get you answers very soon.**

**Amabee30: I remember that! It was so funny yet so true! Also, you could say that his pride is hurt. I mean the little brother protecting the big brother thing is kinda sweet and all but it's really sad. That's why I made it that way. I really like that fact that Alphonse was challenged to protect his brother for once. But you see where it got him. Unconsciousness and almost death. :( **

**F tastarossa: Yeah! Izumi is here! XD**

**Victorious-Mind: I was actually think of making Ed lose it because something happened to him...but I can't kill Alphonse! I like him too much! XD**

**Claire Elric: It's okay we all get a little lazy sometimes!**

**Likikoari: Thanks again for the error correction! XD I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Okay guys I'll be back as soon as I'm done typing the next one!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	11. Teacher I Need Help

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter ****Eleven – "Teacher I Need Help."**

"ALPHONSE!"

Edward screamed his name, shooting upward and reaching out in front of him. His eyes were wide open and they were starring at the white and blank wall at the end of his bed. He was alive. He had survived the attacks from En Renzo, but he didn't know if his little brother had. The one he was supposed to protect.

It didn't take him long to realize that he was in Izumi's bed room. It was midday because the sun was beaming through the window and shining down on his face. He was hot and sweaty and his entire body was pale. He looked dead.

"I f-failed. I failed." Tears pulled at him and he curled into a ball and threw the covers over his head. "It's my fault! I should've never come here...I...I should've protected my little brother! It's all my fault that that bastard almost killed him."

Edward cried hard and the voices inside his head began teasing him again.

"Hey, if its you're fault why don't you take your life?"

His tears stopped and he raised his head, "What did you say?" he asked it.

"You heard me. Take your life. Or are you too afraid of dying?"

He hugged his legs tighter; the coldness of his Auto-mail leg was absorbed into his arm and instantly became warm. Almost the temperature of his flesh. If only it were flesh.

"I...I want to kill myself but something is holding me back. I already know Alphonse will be better off without me and it's not fear holding me back. Its Winry...she's holding me back and maybe its because I lo-..."

A small knock on the door interrupted him. He didn't bother looking up because he already knew who it was.

"Mustang?"

Colonel Mustang walked over and sat at the edge of his bed and removed the covers from his head.

"Fullmetal! You're awake?! How are you feeling?" he asked. Edward looked at him and slightly turned his head away. He didn't answer.

Mustang sighed softly; he honestly didn't know what to say to him. He hated that he hadn't been any help to him back on the island.

"You've been unconscious for about a day. You passed out from the pain and the smell of red water after you fought En Renzo. And look, I just wanted to let you know that Alphonse is okay. He's staying in the guest room. We couldn't take you to the hospital...people would've asked too many questions. So I called in a doctor and they've been looking after you."

"Is he alright?" Ed asked, this time he was looking directly into Mustang's onyx eyes.

"He's not too injured but he hasn't woken up yet. I'm sure he'll be up soon. Whatever Renzo did must've been very effective."

Mustang shifted his eyes to his lap, "You know, Izumi feels really bad for sending you on that Island. Honestly she didn't even know about this crazy man. Hell, I didn't even know you two were here until we went to see her and her husband."

"Then," Edward paused "how did you find me in time."

"We had heard rumors about the man heading towards the islands with buckets of red water. Colonel Lizarre Lanfolle tracked the man...even Havoc was some help back at the station. He stayed there while we were looking for you and was doing background checks on Renzo."

Edward grinned, Havoc actually helping was a first to him.

"Yeah, Havoc can be helpful when he wants to be. But something strange is going on. He can't find background records of the guy. It's like he just showed up out of nowhere." Mustang rubbed his chin and looked back at Ed.

"You want to see Alphonse?" Mustang leaned back and smiled at him. For once the Colonel wasn't acting like a bastard. He was acting more like a father.

Edward lightly grinned and picked pushed himself out of bed. When opening the door they saw Colonel Lanfolle and Hawkeye looking at them. Edward noticed the woman right away. She looked nothing like this insane man! Nothing was making sense!

"You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist. A pleasure to meet you. My name is Colonel Lizarre Lanfolle." She smiled. Edward could already tell this woman had a dry personality. Probably one of the dogs that like to come off her leash sometimes.

"Nice to meet you too." He didn't bother shaking her hand. He only stared at her and lightly smirked. The woman did the same and turned her head muttering the words tiny snob.

Luckily for her, Edward didn't hear her. His full attention was on the Lieutenant.

"How are you feeling Ed?" she asked with a warming smile."

In return Edward smiled as well, "Oh I'm feeling a little better. (That's a lie...)" the second voice teased in the back of his mind.

"Izumi is with Alphonse in Sig's room. Are you going in there?" she asked.

Edward nodded told her goodbye, then walked into the dark room leaving Mustang behind with a concerned look on his face. "Why are they here? Someone must really be after them." Mustang sighed.

Hawkeye agreed, "Sir, are you going to send them home?"

"I have to. I know that Mrs. Curtis wants them here but it's too dangerous. Fullmetal and Alphonse were both almost killed and a minute later and they would've been. It scares me Hawkeye. Those boys shouldn't be here with us right now, but here they are. They've been through hell." Mustang looked down.

He had never seen Edward so...broken and insane. It was like that wasn't even the boy he knew. His eyes were empty and he looked like he was going to kill the Red Water Alchemist. Luckily he had forgotten about the knife in his back pocket...

"Colonel Mustang, I'm going back to the station. When you come...you should bring Fullmetal with you. I want to speak with him before he leaves Dublith."

"Alright." He replied. Lanfolle grabbed her military coat, saluted, and left without another word. Mustang turned to Hawkeye and smiled at her.

"You don't like her do you?" he asked.

"Oh Colonel, you know me well." She put her hand on her hip and grinned at him. "If you need me I'll be talking to Sig."

"Alright, try not to get lost in deep conversation. I'm going to need you to go with the Elric Brothers back to Resembool and drop with off."

...

Edward stood in the doorway, looking at Alphonse laying on the bed and Izumi sitting in a chair beside his bed. She looked awful.

"Teacher..."

Her head turned to him. Ed couldn't believe it. For a second he could've sworn he had seen tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "Edward...you're awake." She quickly wiped her face and walked over to him.

Blushing, Ed felt her warm and comforting arms wrap around him. "I'm sorry...for sending you on that Island. I didn't know about En Renzo or the Red Water. I understand if you want to go back to Resembool now."

Edward looked past her, at Alphonse lying on the bed. He could see the hole. It was right beside his blood seal. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if it was damaged. Letting go of Izumi, he clapped his hands and walked over to Alphonse, then pressed down on his armor. The hole filled itself.

"Alright, he should defiantly be fine now." Relief washed over him completely and he fell to on the floor but his head was still on the bed. "Ed, are you alright? You should've let me fill it in." Izumi helped him up.

"N-n-no. I wanted to fill it in myself. It's my fault any way...if I hadn't of been so stupid and protected him like a big brother should..." his voice began to shake as it trailed off. He clenched onto the blankets and hid his face.

"Teacher...I keep hearing things...voices. They're telling me to kill myself and that things that happen to use are always my fault."

"Kill yourself. Edward are you becoming suicidal?" Izumi asked him. Edward didn't answer because he didn't know that answer. He hated not knowing it either. But the voices in his head were starting back up again.

"Yes. Your teacher is right you idiot! You're a freakin' nut case!"

Another voice mocked him.

All the voices sounded the same. They were his voice. It was the Truth. Those voices weren't evil. They weren't evil at all. They were trying to tell him that he was an unstable child and that he needed help.

"Teacher. I need help."

* * *

**I was actually crying while typing this...it's so sad and I feel really bad for Ed and Al! :C**

**Anyway news wise yeah updates are going to be really fast this week because its spring break and I have nothing better to do besides that project sitting in the corner of my room that I keep holding off...yeah I really should do that! XD**

**Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and see you sometime tomorrow night!**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Continued...**


	12. The Strong Push out of Depression

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter Twelve**** – The Strong Push out of Depression**

Izumi stared at Edward not knowing what to say. Did...he just admit that he needed help? That wasn't like him at all...to actually admit such a thing. He was really starting to scare her now.

"Edward." Words finally still no words formed, just his name formed in her mind.

Just as Edward was about to say something, he saw Alphonse move and sit up in the bed.

"Brother, you actually admitted that you needed help this time?"

"Alphonse!" Edward ignored his question and ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Alphonse! I'm sorry! It's all my fault you got hurt! I'm sorry! I'm-!" Edward began to yell nonstop until Alphonse gripped him and help him back far enough to where he could see his helmet.

"Stop this! You're not going to become suicidal! And this is NOT YOUR FAULT! I'm sick of you always blaming yourself! Saying that you're a pathetic older brother and that it's all your fault we lost our bodies! Edward, we preformed it together! I want my older brother back! The brother that was strong! The Brother that isn't depressed anymore! The brother that is ready to get our bodies back."

It was if at that very moment that the voices and the suicidal thoughts in Edward's mind completely vanished. It was if the normal golden fire deep within his eyes returned. And it was if the normal Edward Elric had returned.

The words that had struck him were like an arrow piercing a heart. Strong and direct.

Edward looked up at his brother and smiled. It had been the first smile he had seen in a very long time.

"No more being depressed...and no more blaming myself."

"You have to swear Edward! You can't just say it!" Alphonse let him go but Edward continued to look directly in his glowing helmet eyes.

"I always keep my promises Al. And I promise...I'll stop blaming myself and stop being depressed. Acting this way almost got you killed...and there's no way in hell I'll let something like this happen again." His eyes closed and he looked back down at the ground but Alphonse pushed his head back up.

"No! No more looking down at the ground!" he scolded.

Alphonse moved his hand back down and fully sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's a sign of giving up. That's why he doesn't want you to look down. Only up." Izumi cut in and both the brothers looked at her. She was smiling, but her smiled faded when Mustang came into the room.

"Listen, Edward. Hawkeye and I were talking and...oh! Alphonse you awake. How are you feeling?" Mustang jumped a little seeing Al awake.

"I'm feeling fine Colonel. I heard that you saved Ed...thank you." He bowed a little but Mustang put his hand up. "It's fine. I really didn't do anything because-..."

"It was raining!" Edward interrupted with a teasing smile.

Mustang brushed it off, "Anyway what I was going to say was that this man, En Renzo, is very dangerous. And I don't want them around him while he's still roaming lose. Were bringing more soldiers from Central to help find and bring him down. But, I want you two to...go back to Resembool for the time being."

Edward clinched his fists together and began yelling, "No way! I want to help bring this guy down too! He almost killed Al! Besides, this guy...he knows something about the stone! And this could be our only chance to get our original bodies back!"

Mustang shook his head, "Edward, you went crazy when you fought him remember?"

Edward remained still and quiet. No, he couldn't remember at all. The last thing he remembered was his Renzo's hands reaching out for him. Those dreadful blood red hands.

"When you're around him...the smell of red water is so strong it makes you go crazy. At one point I felt like I was losing myself as well. And what if that Red Water comes in contact with you while you're performing Alchemy?! I remember Lieutenant Ross telling me that you came in contact with it and you went into god mode!"

Edward flashed him a mean look, but he knew it was the truth. And there he went again! Avoiding it like a coward!

"Now, I want you things packed and Hawkeye is going to take you to Resembool."

"Mustang!" Alphonse was actually with Edward this time. He didn't want to go back to Resembool either. Now that they had found the Red Water Alchemist they could finally get a lead on the Stone!

"Teacher!" Both the brothers turned to their teacher hoping that she would defend them. But she said nothing. She was crossing her arms and had her eyes closed. Edward could tell she was blaming herself as well.

"Fullmetal..."

Ed turned to Mustang and looked up at him. He knew what he was about to say.

"That's an order!"

"Damn it!" he yelled and ran out of the room. Alphonse rose from the bed, bowed to show respect, and chased after him, leaving Izumi and Mustang in the room alone.

"Those boys are something. I feel like half of this is my fault for bringing them here." Just as she said that Sig came into the room. "Izumi, you didn't know." He told her.

Mustang agreed with him. She hadn't been aware of Renzo this entire time up until now. "Well, we'll be leaving later on tonight. That should give them some time to visit with you and pack." And with that Mustang was out of the room as well.

Sig approached Izumi with a hug. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. Ever since they lost their new born. "Honey, why don't you go prepare them something to eat? I'll join you in the kitchen in a while to help."

Sig understood what she was doing. It was a sign that she wanted to be alone. He let her have her peace and left the room to go prepare dinner.

Izumi slid against the wall and buried her face in her lap, "I just told him that he shouldn't look down...and here I am...looking down myself."

**~ Izumi's House Upstairs Room (Night) ~**

Edward slipped on his red coat as Alphonse came into the room and quietly shut the door. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I was getting you some food! But, I was also thinking...are you sure we should do this? What if we put ourselves in danger again?" Alphonse panicked as he put a small bag inside his armor.

"Alphonse, if you're scared just don't come! I would rather you stay here anyway!" Edward kept his voice low.

"And let that crazy guy kill you?! Absolutely not! I just told you we're in this together." Alphonse checked outside the door one more time to make sure no one was coming.

"Alright then let's get the hell out of here!" Edward clapped his hands and created a pathway leading out of the house. He opened the door and both of them snuck outside into the open night. But just to make sure, Alphonse drew a transmutation circle on the wall with his chalk and turned it back into a wall. Once they were sure no one had seen them they ran down the street disappearing into the night.

The Elric Brothers had become runaways.

* * *

**Oh no! The Brother's went against Mustang's orders...AGAIN! DX**

**Edward is so OOC in this story... :O**

**So now that they've become runaways...any thoughts on what they're going to do next? Let's hear your predictions! :D**

**Victorious-Mind: I've read many of your stories and they've reduced me to tears! Others have made my day like the one with the mock Yaoi for April Fools day! XD I love what you come up with! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also thank you Amabee30, arlena ferrell, Claire Elric and DreamStar14 for the reviews as well! :D**

**Alright so see you guys soon! Oh and by the way...that project sitting in the corner of my room...CONQUERED! HAHAHA! :D**


	13. The Elric Chase

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Elric Chase**

Cleaning his plate, Mustang began walking upstairs to check on the Elrics. They had been called down thirty minutes ago to eat and they hadn't come down yet. He was afraid of this. He knew that they would get mad at him but it was no excuse not to eat.

"Fullmetal? Alphonse? You need to come on down and eat." He knocked on the door. He waited for a response but he never got one. Instead he put his ear against the door and listened in. It was quiet...and it was never quiet with the Elric brothers around.

Mustang knocked louder and called Edward once more. But there was still no answer. He growled. If this was some kind of joke it wasn't funny. Izumi heard the racket and came up to the door as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There not answering me." Mustang replied, his arms crossed and face red.

Izumi sighed and clapped her hands. With a small press on the door it unbolted and came open. They both went into shock when they saw that the room was empty.

And in unison, both Mustang and Izumi grew angry and yelled, "THOSE IDIOTS!"

Sig and Hawkeye joined them. "What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked.

"Those idiots ran away! We have to go after them now!" Mustang ran past her and into the living room and grabbed his gloves. Hawkeye quickly followed him. "Mrs. Curtis! We should split up and look for them. That way we can cover more ground."

"Alright Colonel. They couldn't have gotten too far!" She looked at Sig, "Stay here just in case they develop common sense and come back."

He nodded and let the three out of the house into the thick darkness of the night. It was going to be very hard to find them tonight. There wasn't a moon in the sky to act as a lantern for them and the stars were all hiding as well.

"Alright let's split just in case! Hawkeye, why don't you go with Izumi?" Mustang said. At first Hawkeye didn't want to, but she knew that she would go against orders if she did.

"Alright, we'll meet back here right?"

"Yes, just protect her just in case he comes back. Besides I have a small pit stop I have to do!" without another word Mustang was off running down the street.

Hawkeye was so confused. Why would he want them to separate? And where was he going?

"Alright Hawkeye. Are you ready?"

"Riza will do fine Mrs. Curtis. We should start in the opposite direction and start there. I'm positive they're just running down town."

**~ Dublith Streets and Alleyways ~**

Edward peeked around the corner, checking to see if anyone was searching for them. "Alright Al. Everything is clear. Come on!" he waved his hand and called Alphonse over. The nervous boy took small steps over to him and stopped.

"Brother...we're complete idiots! We shouldn't be doing this! Our lives are in danger!" he tried to tell Edward but it went through one ear and out the other.

"Oh come on Al. This could be it! We could finally get our bodies back! No more armor and metal! Now come on and let's look around." Edward said with enthusiasm. For once he shouldn't normal and determined, and that was what Al wanted. But not like this.

"Ed..." he sighed.

Edward clapped his hands and transmuted his Auto-mail. He had to be ready. Just in case. "Now, if I were a crazy and mentally insane person where would I hide?" suddenly there saw a small ping and pang noise that came from below him. His eyes drifted down and he saw a manhole. It was open.

"And bingo~!" Edward leaned over and looked down. He could hear rushing water, the sewer must've been full from the rain they had had earlier.

"Ed...what is it? You think he's down there?! We shouldn't go down there!" Alphonse let words fly at Edward but they couldn't reach his stubbornness or his hard head.

"Shush Al." He noticed a small latter hanging on the wall and lightly stepped on it, checking its sturdiness. It was safe so Ed began climbing down. When he reached the bottom he looked up. He couldn't see Al at all and the water was up to his ankles. "Come on Al! It's fine! The water only goes up to my ankles."

"Brotheeer!" Alphonse called, but despite the bad feeling he had he climbed down. He didn't want anything to happen to him. The water went straight into his armor but nowhere near his blood seal, and it was already hard for him to walk. "I'm going to rust...I just know it!" Al sighed.

Edward grinned and looked down into the dark sewer, it was completely dark and he knew Red Water was hiding in there. But the main question was would the Brothers really be able to handle them on their own?

**~ Dublith Sewers ~ **

"Damn those brats! My f-face! MY FACE!" the crazy doctor slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a huge hole in its place. "Calm down you idiot. I have a feeling we have guests." Envy was there with him.

There was a large scar on his left eye. Dry blood was all over his white coat and face. Edward had done a huge amount of damage on him. But it wasn't enough to keep him from smiling an insane smile.

"Good! Hey Envy could you do me a favor?"

"Yo Doc? What would that be?" Envy asked with a flirty way.

"Call the Chimeras and then go back to the Master. It's time to start things back up again."

With that, Envy whistled loudly, so loud that the Elric Brothers were able to hear it. Snake like Chimeras slithered out from the darkness and dashed down into the cave following the scent of the Brothers.

"Alright, it's done. I'll be back soon. En Renzo...just make sure you don't die."

Envy was got with just one leap and a small burst through a wall.

An insane laugh escaped Red Water. And then after he did that he yelled, knowing that the Elric Brothers would hear him, "Your about to die! Welcome to Hell Fullmetal!"

Oh and the Brothers did hear it. Because Ed and Al were both frozen, it was a mistake coming here because they were screwed, and this was probably going to be the fight of their lives.

**Last one for the week! Sorry guys! :(**

**Alright so before stuff gets too real I'll go ahead and stop here. Oh and there's one more thing I have to bring up. I'm doing one more story in this series. I was thinking about it last night and I thought it was a really good idea. I don't want to spoil it but I'm going to call it "Broken Brothers" (Hint Hint! The Series is Called Broken Hearted Brothers!) ^.^**

**I'll just say something bad is going to happen and that's it! Your heart might break its too! D: **

**Thank you Victorious-Mind, DreamStar14, Likikoari, Claire Elric, Amabee30, and f tastarossa for the predictions!**

**P.S Oh I remember Whispers of a Nightmare! That was a really good one! And it made me cry! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	14. The Heart Sinking Truth

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Heart Sinking Truth**

Lanfolle was in her dark office, sitting at her desk with her legs crossed looking down at an old photo. For once she wasn't in a grumpy or sassy mood. She was sad and small tears were in her eyes.

"Father, why have you turned this out this way? What made you lose your mind? And why don't you remember me?" she didn't notice that she had spoken out loud. And that she wasn't alone in the room when she said it. In the door way, Colonel Mustang was leaned back with his arms crossed and his sharp eyes looking at her. When she looked up she was greatly startled and shoved the photo back into her desk drawer.

"What a surprise Lanfolle. Or should I say Lizarre Renzo."

Havoc had appeared beside Mustang with a salmonella folder in his hands. Lanfolle smiled and stood up, "Well, looks like the cat is out of the bag." She was relaxed when she said it and her eyes were closed.

"I didn't even have to look at the files to know that you were related to this man. I saw on the Island. When you used your Freezing Rain Alchemy...you could've killed that man. But you aimed for his hand. And with all the rain around us you could've also created a bigger ice spear."

"Damn it all. I knew that man would be my downfall someday. I guess I'm going to have to tell you everything..."

"Yes." Mustang moved back a step out of the room "But not now, the Elric Brothers have runaway and we need your help to find them. Will you help me Lanfolle?"

Lanfolle snickered, she was going to surpass him and yet here she was. About to help him. Maybe she had been full of herself all along. "Alright Colonel. Lead the way."

**~ Dublith Streets/Sewers ~**

Edward froze, his hands gripped on the metal ladder. They had been found out?! But how?! They had just gotten there...how could En Renzo find them so quickly?

"Brother! Chimeras!"

Alphonse was right. In the shadows there were Chimera approaching them. But they looked different from before. Edward clapped his hands and created a wall to block them. Then he pushed Alphonse into the latter, telling him to hurry and climb up.

He did as he was told and right as he reached the top Edward started climbing up. But the wall that he had created earlier broke and two Chimeras lunged at him.

"Brother!" Alphonse reached his hand out trying to grab Ed. Edward saw it and reached out as well, trying to grab it but the Chimera bit onto his Auto-mail foot dragged him down. He managed to hold onto the latter and knock it back with his blade.

Just as he started climbing once again the sound of rushing water grew louder and much fiercer and before he could even blink the water inches below his feet turned into a crimson red.

"Fullmetal. Fullmetal. Fullmetal. You should not have come here."

A dark voice hit him and he knew who it was. It was time for payback. Time to beat that bastard for hurting Alphonse. Red Water shot at him like a huge water gun but Alphonse managed to grab Ed and jerk him out of the sewer. And just as the water was about to shower over them he used an alchemic shield.

A few seconds later En Renzo climbed out of the hole. His eyes were a darker red and there was a huge scar on his left eye.

"_(So that's what I did to him. Good he deserved it!)"_ Edward smirked at him but kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to do anything to trigger angry emotions. For once he had to think smart when fighting this guy. He could kill both him and Al in a heartbeat.

"Well, looks like it's time for our battle to begin. But before I do...I guess I should warn you."

"Warn us?" Alphonse yelled drew a circle on the ground and created a spear. "We don't need your warning Renzo!"

Edward was surprised. He was supposed to be the one responding to the idiot's remarks.

"The Red Water is in my blood. I can do unthinkable things since I have the power that is almost equivalent to a Philosopher's Stone."

The brothers gasped.

"Not only that...I am on a mission to kidnap you...Edward Elric." His red stained fingers pointed at the small boy.

"Why me? Look damn it, I want to know who this Master of yours is! If you don't tell me I'll figure out myself! There's no way you're going to get in my way either!"

En Renzo wasn't the least bit alarmed. He had heard from his _love_ that this boy was all bark and no bite."

"My Master is also my true love."

Edward felt like throwing up. Oh please! Two evil Masterminds in love? It was like a cheesy love story gone wrong.

"Shut up! Let's dance you crazy nutcase!" Edward was the first to make a move, still keeping in mind that he had to fight smart. As he ran he clapped his hands and let his fingertips graze the ground.

Large hands hurled up into the air and charged at Renzo at full speed. Making sure that he stayed behind, Al charged in too. But he was hiding behind the hands. He knew that they were only a distraction and he would be the one to do the real attacking.

But En Renzo wasn't stupid. He lifted his hands in the air and above them was a glob of Red Water. He began twisting them around slowly until Edward was close to him and could see his abilities. And when he did Edward Elric was stunned. He had never seen anything like it.

Just as En Renzo threw the Red Water ball at him Edward swiftly dodged it, his eyes were directly on the Red Water.

"What the hell was that?!" he screamed as he landed on his feet. Suddenly, he gasped when he realized that Alphonse was still heading towards him. He tried warning him telling him to get back but it was already too late. He and En Reno were face to face.

Al's spear swung towards his face but missed. Edward couldn't let him fight alone so he rushed back over and sharpened his Auto-mail blade with his Alchemy.

"Stupid boy! You look pathetic! Just look at what your older brother has done to you!" Renzo suddenly began teasing him.

Alphonse ignored him.

"What's wrong? Are you not willing to admit that your brother wanted things to turn out this way? He wanted you to lose your body so you could be immortal forever! He already knew that your mother wouldn't come back and yet he did it anyway!"

"H-how do you know about what we did?" Alphonse charged his spear towards him again. He missed.

"I know everything about you and Fullmetal. You met a girl who drove you apart with words and sided three Homunculi, but she was betrayed and died by Edward's blade. But it's too bad though. They all weren't lying were they? You really do hate him for what he did to you..."

"SHUT UP YOU-!" dropped the spear and raised his fist and hit him square in the face.

Edward froze, "Alphonse?! Nice shot!"

Alphonse felt successful and jumped away from him expecting another strong Red Water attack from him. But he didn't. He just stood there wiping the blood off from the corner of his mouth.

"What's wrong? Hurt your ego?!" Edward smiled and decided that it was his turn to tease.

Despite saying earlier that he wasn't going to trigger any emotions he did anyway. Renzo's eyes flashed red and a dark aura fell over him like a drape. "Y-you foolish boys?"

With his face disappearing under his thick darkness and his lab coat mysteriously turning black, his hand rose above his head once more. This time the Red Water turned into red spikes. Like Red Philosopher's Stones.

"My blood is starting to harden. And now your end has come."

His foot stomped into the ground and the Red Water from the Sewer splashed out and formed around him. It was like a small force field. But it was made of Red Water.

"Oh...crap." Edward and Alphonse backed away. This was no longer a fight. It was another game of tag. And En Renzo was it.

**~ Dublith Streets ~**

Izumi's chest flared up and instantly blood was on her hand. Hawkeye was checking on her helping her back up to her feet. For a while she had been so worried about the Elric Brothers she had forgotten about it.

"Mrs. Curtis. Are you alright?" Hawkeye asked. Izumi nodded and climbed back to her feet.

"Damn...my chest. I hope we can find them...I'm starting to fatigue."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. And soon after that, there was a cowardly scream. That was Edward's voice.

"What?" Hawkeye looked around and pulled out her pistols and loaded them.

Right as they turned around Alphonse and Edward ran straight into them, knocking them all to the ground.

"YOU!" they all yelled and pointed at each other. Before the talking could start En Renzo appeared from behind the Brothers. He was aiming for Alphonse's Blood seal. Hawkeye saw him immediately and shot at him. The bullet went straight through his shoulder. But he didn't feel the pain.

The Red Water had made it impossible for him to feel pain. And that wasn't good news for them at all.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post in a while. I was studying for exams. I actually only have a month and a half until my school lets out and I'm about to take my 2 harsh AP exams! Oh and one more big thing. I'm going to have to hurry and post Broken Brothers because I'm doing a student exchange program at my school. I'll be in Shinhidaka, Japan for a whole year! :D Oh and also En Renzo's Red Water Attacks are very similar to water bending for all you avatar fans!**

**F tastarossa: I'm glad I got you pumped again! :D**

**Victorious-Mind: I love angsty stories. Tragic stories are ok...I can't really say who's going to die. I agree with Alphonse being okay if Ed died but if Al died it would probably kill Ed at this point. Anyway, thanks for the predictions! **

**Arlena Ferrell: I don't know who's going to die! We'll just have to see! ;D**

**Dreamstar14: I'm rooting for them too! GO ED AND AL! XD**

**Likikoari: I don't know...let's let Renzo answer that!**

**Renzo: Anyone that wishes to serve my Master is welcome to join our evil organization**

**Edward: Oh please! We'll destroy you so she won't have time to join!**

**Renzo: Oh we'll just see about that Fullmetal shorty~!**

**Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FULLMETAL SHORTY?!**

**Kok0ro: Alright you two break it up! -.-"**

**So anyway, the next chappie should be out soon.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	15. Hidden Powers

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**A****/N: Huge mistake! In chapter fourteen I put "Lanfolle Renzo"! It's really Lizarre Renzo! I used both of her last names! Silly me~! But I'm still calling her Colonel Lanfolle not Colonel Renzo. It would cause some confusion. :D Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen – Hidden Powers**

Izumi saw that the brothers were in deep trouble if they didn't move out of the way. Not knowing fully what to do she clapped her hands and tried creating a wall to knock him back. But the attack failed and the only thing that she did was draw attention to herself.

"You have no right to use your pathetic Alchemy on m-me! Nor does the eye of the hawk have the strength to shoot me dead!"

Edward was the first to turn around. En Renzo's speed had built up to an incredible amount. And his sanity...he probably had none to begin with. But he was completely bonkers now.

Having already drawn a transmutation circle on the ground, Alphonse created a small spear and held it back handed. Then, when he was sure that he was close enough he flipped it around and cut his chest. His coat was instantly soaked in his red water blood.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do boy!"

He stepped back and rubbed his chest. All four of them were completely disgusted. "I love it. Blood makes me feel so good inside. Cutting others open and watching their blood splatter on the ground. Oh it's so great!" he rubbed his blood hand all over his face, causing even his face to be consumed with Red Water Blood.

They were all disgusted. The man was absolutely sickening.

"Now, let me make a deal with you." Surprisingly he stepped back.

"We don't want to make a-!" Edward paused; a strange tingly feeling struck his heart. Sweat poured down his face. "What? What's wrong with me all of a sudden?" he held his head and fell to one knee. Alphonse and Izumi checked on him, but Hawkeye stood firm and kept the gun pointing at his head.

"What did you do to him?" she snapped.

"You didn't notice? At one point I was able to get a small amount of Red Water on his skin. And of course since it was my blood, I can do anything I want it. So I made it turn hard and I injected it inside his blood stream."

"D-damn it..." Edward's heart began pounding. He didn't even see him do that? He had to be pulling his leg. But he knew that he wasn't. His vision was starting to blur and then...his body stiffened and he stood up on his own.

Strangely En Reno's hands began moving in weird directions. The same direction Edward's body was moving. His body was wobbling from side to side. Almost like he was drunk. But he wasn't.

"Al...Teacher...I f-feel-!" His Auto-mail blade rose into the air along with En Renzo's hand.

"Edward?" Izumi backed away when his eyes closed and when they she saw next scared her deeply. Edward's yellow eyes had turned a crimson red like En Renzo's.

"Brother? Your eyes? What-." Izumi jerked Alphonse back as Edward struck them. "Al-! Run away! I c-can't control..." he charged again. This time at Hawkeye. Ed wasn't fast enough to hit her.

"Do you like it? Being my puppet is nice isn't it?" Renzo walked over and circled around Edward, looking him up and down as if he were wondering what to do with him. Even though he was being controlled, Edward was completely aware of what was going on. En Renzo could've been nice and taken away his consciousness as well, but like he had said before: He loved playing with his food.

"Ed! Just hold on were going to save you! I promise!" Izumi cried out to him.

"(Damn it! I knew I should've fought smarter! Now look what's happened)." His body jerked towards them again and his Auto-Mail was aimed right for Hawkeye. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't shoot at him! That would kill him.

"No! What am I going to do?!" she backed away. Edward's red eyes were starring her down. She held her guns behind her back. Alphonse was so stunned that he wasn't able to move at all. And poor Izumi, she felt like she was going to cough up blood again.

"Now for that deal. I won't kill him if you come with me..."

He couldn't do that to his brother! It was no use. It was all over. Or so they thought.

In the distance, there was a strong flame that surrounded Renzo and engulfed him. Soon after that, a splash of clear water headed towards the flames. Then, the water froze and Renzo became trapped inside thick ice.

And behind the light steam both of the Colonels came running past the block of ice and to Edward's rescue. He was still frozen in place and his eyes were a violent red.

"C-C-Colo-nel stay ba-not...me..." the pain continued coursing through his blood.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang kept his distance. Once again the Colonel had saved him. Both him and Colonel Lanfolle.

Hawkeye smiled and called Mustang's name. Even Izumi and Alphonse were happy to at least see his face. Their chances of beating Renzo were even higher now.

"Colonel? It's a-about damn ti-time!" Edward tried smiling. But he looked so weird. It was like Renzo had put his very being inside Ed.

Lanfolle stepped forward and closed her eyes. "Hold on Fullmetal. I'll help you. Just try to relax."

Doing the motions with her hands she created water out of thin air and made it swirl around Ed, as if it was getting rid of the Red Water Blood inside him. And it was. Soon, his eyes died and faded back into his slightly gold ones and his body went falling back down to his knees. The Blood control was over...but who's to say En Renzo wouldn't break out of his icy prison and control one of them again.

"Edward are you alright?" Izumi helped him up but he was already too weak to stand.

"I'm fine Teacher. Thanks." Edward was looking over at a worried and silent Alphonse. "I'm fine Al. Don't worry about me. C-Colonel I hope you brought back up!" Edward looked over at him with a sour face.

"Erk! W-well I sorta..."

"You forgot?!" Hawkeye was the one to react. "How could you forget something like that?! To request backup?!"

Suddenly the ground shook hard and the ice prison around the Red Water Alchemist broke into pieces and an devilish laugh escape into the uneasy air.

Red Water in the form of huge dragons circled around En Renzo. "Yes, I have become a god himself! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Lanfolle froze. That was her Father. She wanted to cry but it would show strong weakness. Instead she stood firm and called out her Freezing Rain Alchemy.

Mustang stepped forward too. Deep down inside he was terrified for his life. Why? Because he knew that flames couldn't beat water...and when water was around...he was useless.

* * *

**Thanks you guys for being so supportive! Not only for me leaving but for reading my story as well. Really I don't consider myself lucky...because now I have to get a job to pay for the 1800 dollars I'm going to pay! XD Thanks for the reviews and one more big thing. I won't be able to post for a while because I have work due at school. But as soon as I get that done I'll post. Until then see you guys soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	16. Icy Flames Strikes the Past

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter Sixteen – Icy Flames Strikes the Past**

"You're not a god! And you never will be!" Lanfolle hissed, she tried not to produce any tears but small ones managed to break through the corners of her eyes.

Hawkeye, Alphonse, Izumi, and Edward all looked up at the two as they began to talk. But Mustang kept his distance.

"I can't believe this. It's been 15 years and yet here you are standing in front of me. Why back on the Island the first thing you did was send an ice spike through my hand which by the way that was very painful.

"What is he talking about?" Edward managed words.

"Lizarre, you have truly grown. However, you are still an ignorant child." Renzo let the Water dragon swirl around his body. He even went as far as to lick it.

"This Red Water had tainted your heart and soul. You are not the kind person you used to be. You changed...after we lost mother to the wreck."

Something in Renzo snapped. He tightened his fists as he heard the others gasp.

"Wait! Colonel Lanfolle is really...Renzo?!" Alphonse was shocked to hear such an impossible thing. But it was true.

"That name. I hate Renzo. It has so much hate behind that name. But I do not have any hate towards you Father. So that's why I've been using mother's old name!" Lanfolle screamed, this time she didn't care if she looked weak.

"So, I did actually read a few files with Havoc." Mustang cut in and let the memory flow into words as he explained.

_Havoc opened the file and showed pictures to the Colonel. "This happened right outside of Dublith about 17 years ago. The Renzo Family...En Renzo the father...Lizarre Renzo...the young 12-year-old daughter...and Molly Renzo the mother were taking a drive in an old road on a mountaintop. It was snowing and the only way to get back to town was to take that small road."_

_Mustang almost wanted to shield his eyes but he knew that he had to look. Havoc continued to explain._

"_The car lost control and it rolled down the hill and slammed into a tree. On Molly's side of the car and killed her. Luckily for Lizarre and En they were in the driver's side and escaped with many injuries and with their lives." Havoc took the photo of the smashed car and put it back into the folder._

"Lizarre...what happened after the car wreck. What happened in those two years after your father disappeared?" Mustang looked at her, she was in tears. She no longer looked strong. She looked like a normal human.

"Father went mad...he wanted to bring mother back. He began to research. He learned of the taboo and the ingredients for making a Philosopher's S-Stone! The last time I saw he was injecting needles of red water in his skin."

Renzo laughed but let her continue.

"After he started doing that he went crazy and then he just left. I became in orphan. I went to live with a family that was able to get me a job in the military and change my last name to Lanfolle. But they were never able hide my records from anyone."

After the long explanation her past, there was a long silence. And then, En broke out in an insane laughter. "Phft! HAHAHAHAH! Oh this is rich! HAHAHAHA~!"

They all looked at him not knowing what to say. Did this man even have a heart anymore?

"What...the hell is so funny to you?" Edward climbed to his feet but he felt himself getting weak once more.

"My life is what's so funny Edward Elric. I killed my wife that day. My reckless driving killed her and yet not me. Yet I was the one driving. And now that I've given up on Molly I've moved on. I love my Master."

Lanfolle tensed. Anger welded up inside her. Water formed around her. It was like she was pulling the water from the air and everyone's sweat. "If you can't change your ways...I'll have to bring you down and turn you into the military! You're making people sick! Your killing people with this Red water you using! I thought you still have some sanity inside you but you aren't."

En Renzo flinched, for once he felt like he was bothered by her words. "I have sanity; it's the rest of the world that doesn't. Everyone makes me sick. All I wanted to do was see Molly's face again and you're my daughter. You should know what I have to go through!"

Lanfolle lost it and sent an ice spike hurling towards his face. It scratched his cheek and left a deep cut. "YOU IDIOT! I LOST HER TOO! What do you not understand about that?" her face turned blood red and an angry expression on her face made her look absolutely terrifying. But it wasn't enough to scare En Renzo. He didn't even flinch.

Behind them, Mustang was trying to decide if it was best to step in. He knew that it would be a very hard battle due to the fact that the man could use water...and the thought of him getting drenched with Red Water scared him.

Suddenly, he heard Edward speaking to the others behind him. "D-damn it! I'm not done with him yet! I need to know Renzo...I want to know how your able to live with that Red Water in your system! Just a little drop could kill people but you have tons of it inside you!" he yelled.

En Renzo looked past Lanfolle, down at the exhausted Ed. Al was helping him stand and Hawkeye has helping out Izumi. She looked like she had been coughing up blood again. And it was the wrong time for that to be happening.

"Father!" Lanfolle lifted her hand in the air, and as she did Mustang saw an ice spike knock her State Alchemist up into the air. With one swipe she caught it then showed it off to him.

"That is exactly why I became a State Alchemist! To find you and learn about why the Red Water flows through your veins! FATHER! I WILL SAVE YOU!"

* * *

**I have some bad news...but it's not too bad. I've been loaded with large amounts of work and tests. And along with that I'm going through a severe case of Writer's block. I know how I'm going to end it...it's just I don't know how I'm going to get there. So, I must say that the next chapter won't be out for a long time. Plus it's really sad because Part II is almost over. I'd say in about three more chapters. When they finally start coming out again I'll make sure that they are longer. **

**Thanks to the usual people that review and read! And I don't know how long it's going to take for chapter 17 to be up. So you could say it's like a short hiatus...**

**:'(**

**This is so long not farewell and I promise that the next chapter will be up sometime next month like around the 11****th**** of May. But I can't make any promises...though.**

**See you soon~! D'X**

**Ed: YES! A BREAK FROM TORTURE! :D **

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	17. Lullaby of Death

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter Seventeen – Lullaby of Death**

Edward watched as Lanfolle and Mustang both charged at Renzo. Finally, they were fighting. Maybe now he would be able to get answers as to how he could get Al and his body back. He could feel it. They were so close to the answer.

However, he knew deep down inside that Lanfolle wouldn't be able to control her emotions and that Colonel Mustang would be useless and dead if he got wet. That was why he had to fight him himself. It was the only way to get the full answer and past behind the Red Water Alchemist.

Alphonse was holding onto him tightly and watching the battle from afar when he felt his weak brother stand up.

"Brother what are you doing?" Alphonse quickly let go of him and watched him transmute his Auto-mail into the usual blade. His arm fell and dropped to his stomach, feeling the erg to vomit.

"Wait! You're not planning on fight are you?" Izumi called out to from behind.

Edward turned back and looked at her with a heartwarming smile. And that smile said it all. He was about to do something really stupid. "Ed...ward..." she froze. He turned back to his brother and looked up at him. His eyes...they had that burning yellow fire too.

"Brother. What is it? If you think that you're going to go fight with them you're sadly mistaken. Now sit back down and let the Col-!"

Without a warning, Edward clapped his hands and pushed away from Alphonse by creating a huge wall. It was huge enough to stop Renzo from getting from them and thick enough to allow Ed to have time to make it to the battlefield.

On the other side of the wall Hawkeye and Al quickly began to find a way over it. And when Alphonse was able to break it down and see on the other it was already too late. His Brother was about to start fighting alongside Lanfolle and Mustang.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse suddenly began to break out in a quick dash as well but Hawkeye grabbed him back.

"No! We can't risk losing you too! Don't worry! The Colonel should stop him when he gets closer and bring him back. I'm sure of it. When he does we'll retreat so that we can take him and Izumi back to the house to have their wounds treated." she tried to explain to him and calm him down. But it didn't work.

Alphonse still wanted to go after Ed before something bad happened. He could feel it. He knew something terrible was going to happen to the only family he had left.

Izumi stared at her fleeing student. A light smile appeared on her face. She was actually proud of him, proud of him for being so strong when he had been through so much. Her chest grew warm once more and blood spilled everywhere on the ground. Hawkeye rushed back over to her and helped her.

"Hawkeye. Alphonse. You shouldn't worry about him. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

As Mustang snapped his fingers he noticed that En Renzo's strength was continuing to grow with every step he took and attack he avoided.

"Give it up you two! You'll never be able to defeat me!" Renzo teased as he dodged Lanfolle's up and close fist attacks.

"They may not be able to! BUT I CAN!"

Mustang shot around at and at that very moment saw Fullmetal rush past him and jump into the air. He screamed his real name out loud and tried grabbing him. But all he touched was the air rushing off from Ed's body.

Edward was right in front of Renzo now and Lanfolle couldn't believe her eyes. She was so shocked that she didn't notice that her father was about to cut her in half with a Red Water Dragon.

"Now I think it's about time we had a TIME OUT!" he let his hand fall along with the dragon. It was going to kill her.

He was going to kill his own flesh and blood.

Oh but no he wasn't! He wouldn't allow it. And that was why Edward sliced his hand open and stopped the attack. Red Water splashed everywhere, but luckily it dodged Lanfolle and Edward.

"DAAAAH!" Renzo jerked back and held his gushing hand. "Damn you!" he screamed. A dragon hurled at them again. But it wasn't enough to stop Fullmetal. He flipped over it and dodged the first attack that he dished out. But another dragon came his way and he was forced to use his Alchemy. He clapped his hands and broke it apart by smashing it with a block of concrete.

"Colonel Lizarre! Don't let…his words get to you! You have to help me! We have to find out why he is able to use the Red Water! I know it was injected into his blood stream but there's another reason for this too!"

Lanfolle covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears. "I want my Father back. Not the insane person that has no feelings for his own daughter."

Edward knew how she felt. It was almost the same exact situation he and Alphonse wer going through with their father. But still, if he ever lost Alphonse he would never able to live alone. He would rather die.

En Renzo glared at them with his flashing red eyes. Mustang saw that he was about to attack once more so he ran in and snapped his fingers. The fire that had been created acted as a wall to keep him away.

"Fullmetal you idiot! What the hell are you doing?! Get back over there before he gets to you!" the Colonel picked Edward up by his arm, and they both tried to stare each other down. But it didn't work; their eyes were cancelling each other out. It was like the shadows of the night sky fighting the brightness of the stars.

"Get off!" jerking away Edward let his eyes fall to the ground. He knew that he was wrong for running away, but he just wanted to know the truth.

All three of them were so focused on one another that they didn't realize En Renzo was preparing to attack. His sharp and blood stained teeth flashed at them and his eyes hid behind his soaked hair. His mouth slowly began to sing strange word turning them into a lullaby.

_This lullaby of death...is music to my ears. Oh...how your sleeping eyes comfort me._

Lanfolle gasped, she had heard that lullaby before. But it had not come from her father. And the words weren't twisted. They had come from her mother's kind heart.

"This lullaby of sleep...is music to my ears. Oh...how your sleeping eyes comfort me..." it was like the words slipped into the air and from her brain unconsciously.

Without any warning, En lifted his hands into the air and created water above the three of them. "Are you thirsty...here...let me quench you of your thirst!" he guided the water with his hands trying to make it crush them. But Mustang saw what he was doing and snapped his fingers.

Mustang's fire was defeated. Red Water poured on top of it. And sadly an attack was able to hit him. Mustang fell back and screamed from the pain that coursed down into his body. It felt like he was dying.

"COLONEL!"

"MUSTANG!"

Hawkeye climbed to her feet and quickly began rushing over to him, leaving Izumi and Alphonse behind.

He had no choice but to let his face meet the cold ground. His body trembled from the pain. But despite all that pain he was still able to stay conscious. He was only worried about Edward and Lizarre. But as he looked up he noticed that she was on the ground and Edward was in front of her, shielding her from the insane Alchemist, who had his hand reached out ready to kill him.

"Fullmetal! F-Fullmetal! Edward!" Mustang began screaming, trying to get to his feet. But his body wasn't responding.

Edward Elric was about to be killed right in front of his very eyes. And there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait! I actually got alot of studying done and got passed my Writers block. So much that I actually finished this part while I was away! However, the last chapter will be coming out on the 11th still. I'm about to take my test on monday so wish me luck! Also when chapter 18 is done I will upload an epilogue after I get some views in along with a preview to the final part. Let me just say you might hate me by the time this part is over! XD**

**And yes...Roy Mustang fans...I'm sorry for hurting the Colonel! Alright, so see you May 11th! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows~! All that jazz! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	18. I Never Loved You

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Chapter Eighteen – I Never Loved You**

Edward stared up at En Renzo. His hand was covered in red water and blood. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die?

"Brother!"

"Edward!"

"Fullmetal!"

Everyone was screaming his name. He hated it. He didn't want them to be sad. He didn't want Alphonse to be alone. But, he didn't want Lizarre to die either. Unconsciously, he clapped his hands and transmuted his Auto-mail into a blade and held it up to his face. Renzo was so fixed on killing him he didn't think about the orders his Master gave him. And he sure wasn't paying attention to the large boulder falling from the sky and coming towards him.

Edward was the first to see it and quickly shoved Lizarre out of the way.

Alphonse was the next person to see it. But by the time he saw it everyone had seen it too. Everyone except En Renzo.

The boulder fell and right as it reached En's head the man looked up and smiled. But in the corner of his eye, standing on a rooftop he was Envy smiling and waving goodbye and his Master was smiling at him as well. But when her smile died her lips slowly moved and words were created. The words were...

_I never loved you._

The large rock smashed into him and dust flew everywhere completely covering Lanfolle and Edward. Everyone else was blown back by the strong wind, but Alphonse never stopped looking. Edward had shoved away Lanfolle earlier but he was right in front of En! He could've been crushed!

Alphonse got to his feet and ran through the cloud of dust. He could hear coughing nearby. "Brother?! Lanfolle!" Alphonse desperately called. He just needed a sign. Anything! He needed to know if they were alive.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice crying. He turned and looked on the ground. Lizarre had her hand placed on the boulder and was looking down at the ground. At her feet, was her Father's torn coat and red water was everywhere.

In a state of shock he ran over to her and looked around. Where was Edward?!

"He…was crushed by the boulder. He's dead."

Alphonse gasped, "But where did it even come from?!"

She didn't move or shake her head or anything. She just stared at the rock blankly. While Alphonse watched her, he saw someone move on the other side. Sitting on the ground was Ed.

Al's soul fell to an eased state when he saw him on the other side. He was on and looking at the ground. And tears were pouring down his face uncontrollably.

"I was right beside him Al. I watched him die. I couldn't save him. But I didn't want to either. But I wanted to at least save him for Colonel Lanfolle's sake."

Alphonse fell down beside him and hugged him tightly. "Brother! You idiot! Why didn't you stay put? I..." he had said those same words before. Back when they were on the small island.

"Almost lost you."

Edward let his head fall against Al's chest plate. The tears wouldn't stop. They just kept coming and coming. He wanted them to stop. He wanted to be happy again. But he knew he would never feel true happiness ever again. Even if they did get their original bodies back.

"I'm s-sorry Al."

Edward let his eyes close. He needed just one minute of peace. That's all he wanted. But sadly, he didn't get it.

Even though En Renzo was dead, a large Red Water Dragon had been forming behind Alphonse. Edward sensed what was going on and looked behind his brother. It was already too late. The dragon was closing in and Alphonse was unaware what was about to happen.

Edward was about to lose his Brother!

He shoved him away and turned behind him. When Alphonse turned around he saw that Edward had his hands thrown out and that a Red Water Dragon was charging at him. He screamed and tried moving them both out of the way.

But it was too late.

Edward turned his head around one last time and smiled at him.

"I'm your big Brother! It's my job to protect you! I won't fail this time!"

The Red Water Slammed into Edward and completely covered him. Blue sparks flew everywhere. Edward felt everything shut down. Starting with his feelings, his blazing yellow eyes, his metal Auto-mail melting away, his heart stopping, and his brain stop functioning.

He thought to pain would never end. He thought that Alphonse's screaming would last forever.

The water dismissed its self and completely disappeared. Even the blood resting under the boulder dried away.

Alphonse got to his feet and caught Edward before he fell. He was completely soaked. His golden hair was now a fire red and his eyes were as red as En Renzo's red water blood.

"Brother?! Say something! A-anything! Please! I'm begging you!"

The blank expression on Edward's face changed. His trembling hands rose to Alphonse's chest.

Alphonse gasped and held his hand, looking at the soft and final words that escaped from his mouth.

"Whatever happens, I will always be with you. I love you, Alphonse."

Edward's eyes began to close. When he did Alphonse saw the red flash away into a dull yellow. But the smile remained on his face.

"Brother! BROTHER!"

Edward fell into the thick darkness of sleep. And just like that Alphonse lost his Brother.

* * *

**I shall cut it short. (God...I can't believe I just did that!) D'X So I posted early because I'm going on a trip and taking a mock exam for AP...the epilogue and preview will either be up tomorrow or late tonight. Anyway, I' work on my dialogue and sentencing when the next story comes. I'll also be taking AP English next year so that should help too! X'D Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing right now...now if you'll excuse me...I'll be crying in a corner while I'm gone.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	19. Epilogue

**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**

**Epilogue**

_**A Week After the Death of En Renzo…**_

Lizarre sat alone in her hotel room grasping a piece of ice in her hands and her neck stretched out. She no longer had a reason to live. Her father was gone, and she felt as though it was her fault Edward Elric had fallen into a deep coma. She was truly ready to end her life.

She gripped the ice harder in her hand, blisters forming from the coldness of the ice. "Hello, Father. I'm coming to see you soon. I promise."

Just as she was about to commit suicide there was a strong burning flame that hit her hand. Her eyes shot towards the doorway to see Colonel Roy Mustang glaring at her, his hand in snapping position and ready for another attack.

"Stop it Lizarre. That's weak of you to end your own life."

He had thick bandages wrapped around his head and the scars the water had inflicted on him had disappeared. He still looked very weak. But he stood tall. So tall, that she didn't even notice Lieutenant Hawkeye behind until he moved to a nearby seat.

"Roy, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still recovering?" she didn't sound surprised at all. She was sitting on the couch and turned towards a window. So this was her home. A small apartment with just a couch and a TV. Another special considering that she used to be a Colonel.

"I came by to get the truth. Why did you resign?"

"Because I felt like it was the right thing to do. And I was ready to die."

Mustang grew angry, so angry he stood up and slapped her right in the face leaving a huge red mark on her cheek. Lizarre didn't even move.

"My apologies…but I felt like it needed to be done. Listen, you are a strong commanding officer! Get back up on your feet and be the Freezing Rain Alchemist! You are not weak and you sure as hell not suicidal Lizarre!" Mustang continued to look down on her, but small tears were forming in his eyes.

Trying not to respond to the hit to the face, she moved onto some questions.

"How is Fullmetal, Mustang?" she looked up at him already knowing that she was going to here bad news.

"The same. He was moved to Central yesterday. His friend or should I say _girlfriend_ is coming from Resembool just to see him. He hasn't moved or opened his eyes at all. It's almost like he's dead. But Alphonse refuses to accept it. He will wake up. It's not his style. Dying on us like that."

He wiped his face and stood up. "Now, if I catch you trying to kill yourself again I'll kill you myself." He smirked a little.

Lanfolle smiled, and stood up as well. She shook his hand and looked into his eyes. "Alright, and I'm going to be the very best I can be and surpass the great Flame Alchemist and his right hand woman."

Turning to Hawkeye she shook her hand as well.

"When he wakes up…tell him thank you for all that he did for me."

Mustang headed for the door but stopped right as he was about to disappear from her sight. The smirk on his face was still there and his head was turned in her direction. But only just a little.

"You can tell him. Besides, I highly doubt this will be the last time we'll see each other. Colonel Lizarre Renzo."

Just as he and Hawkeye were about to walk off Lanfolle gasped aloud and stopped then. They both stopped and turned around.

"I want to know...who threw that rock and killed my father?"

"The woman he loved. Not your mother...but his master. I think I know exactly who did it and why. I promise I'll be back to tell you more."

And with that Mustang and Hawkeye left Dublith.

**~ ? ~**

"What a beautiful toss of that rock you threw Envy!"

"Oh please it was nothing. I was ready for him to die anyway. Those idiots were so caught up in the bastard dying they didn't even notice me throw it let alone question where it came from."

"So um…Master what are you going to do now. The pipsqueaks' veggie and is back in Central. Any ideas on what you're going to do now."

_Master _glanced down at her decaying body and smirked. "I'm going to kidnap him…myself."

* * *

**Thanks again everyone for waiting and being supportive. The last part will be out as soon as school ends. It ends May 24****th**** but I'll have to push it to May 25****th****! So be on the lookout for "The Broken Hearted Brothers"!**

**Go to the next chapter to see a preview of part III or if you don't like spoilers and want to wait see you soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	20. Preview to Part III

**The Broken Hearted Brothers Sneak Peek**

"Oh please! You never will be able to do that!" the girl snapped at him and pushed him back full force. "B-but Kokoris! I need to know! I need you to reverse time!" Alphonse was pleading now and on his knees looking at the pocket watch Kokoris held in her hands.

It was beautiful. It was powerful. It was going to be his! It had to be his!

"I need to change the past! You understand don't you! If I change it I can save Brother! I can save him and he'll wake up! I'll be able to see his yellow bright eyes and his funny and outgoing personality again.

"But you do realize that you can only change on thing. You can go back to the past and stop both of you from preforming the human transmutation. But who's to say that would work. You could offer the gate Edward's body instead of yours. You could kill the Homunculus girl before anything even happened or save En Renzo from being crushed by the boulder. Just think of all the possibilities."

Kokoris turned her back him and tossed the watch into the air, as if to tease the young Elric.

"I would never give Brother to the gate to save my own body!"

There was a long pause of silence in the room. Then Kokoris smiled and turned back around to him and stared in his glowing eyes.

"Good, you do have a pure soul. I will help you change the past. But, there is one thing that you must take care of or you will never be able to change it."

Alphonse stood and clinched his fists. "Anything," his head tilted down but then shot back up and looked at the small girl "Anything to get my Brother back!"

"Kill the three Homunculi and their Master."

* * *

**Oooh! Who is this new character and is she friend or foe? And what's this about changing the past? Let's here you predictions! Anyway, see you all on May 25****th****! It's a date! Only 10 days of school left and don't worry I won't go over. If anything I may be a little early posting! ;)**

**To Be Continued in Part III**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
